El diablo tiene cuerpo de mujer
by radenzaprior
Summary: Cuando Nico despierta de nuevo, no hay nada extraño. No hasta que se levanta y mira en el espejo. Porque el rostro que le devuelve la mirada es el de una chica. Y entonces, para empeorar la situación, su camino se cruza con el de Percy y Jason.
1. Capítulo 1

El diablo tiene cuerpo de mujer

**Disclaimer: No tengo los derechos de la saga —Los héroes del Olimpo.— Todo le pertenece al tío Rick. Yo solo juego con sus personajes. También es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que sean gentiles. Vi que había una clara falta de fics con Fem! Nico en español y que menos aún son Perjasico. **

**Summary: **

**Cuando Nico despierta de nuevo, no hay nada extraño. No hasta que se levanta y mira en el espejo. Porque el rostro que le devuelve la mirada es el de una chica. Y entonces, para empeorar la situación, su camino se cruza con el de Percy y Jason. **

Nico no sabe donde está. Todo se sentía tan irreal… Lo último que recordaba era estar preparándose para ir a dormir, tres semanas después de la muerte de Bianca. Tal vez no del mejor humor, ni de la forma más respetuosa. Pueden o no haber algunas maldiciones a los dioses de por medio.

Lleva unos minutos así. Atado de pies y manos en una tienda de campaña plateada. Ni siquiera puede incorporarse y ver hacia afuera para saber dónde está, puesto que está acostado sobre sus brazos. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar el techo y esperar.

Pasan minutos. O tal vez horas. Nico no lo sabe pero se siente como una eternidad. Se está comenzando a dormir cuando sucede.

—Hola, Nico Di Angelo.— Dice una voz. Nico se encuentra con una joven de grandes ojos plateados que parece haber surgido de la nada. Nico sabe en ese instante que está en problemas. —Te escuché anoche.

—Por favor,— Suplica. Está asustado. Los ojos de Artemisa brillan. Lo tiene justo donde quiere. —No iba en serio.

—¿No crees entonces que ser una mujer es fácil?— Pregunta ella mientras comienza a pasearse en círculos a su alrededor. A Nico le recuerda incómodamente a un depredador y a su presa. —¿No crees que soy la diosa más inútil del panteón? ¿No crees que no me preocupo por mis cazadoras?— Le pregunta casi a gritos. —¿Crees que las cosas para ti hubiesen sido más fáciles si fueses mujer?

—Señora Artemisa, por favor.— Suplica Nico. Joder, nunca más diría el nombre de un dios en voz alta de nuevo. Dejaría de maldecir. Nunca más pisaría el campamento mestizo. Prometería cualquier cosa para salir intacto de esto.

—Tranquilo, Nico Di Angelo. Yo cumpliré tu deseo. Permanentemente. Y si vuelves a hacer algo que me disguste te transformaré en conejo y dejaré que te usen para practicar tiro con arco.

—¡¿Qué deseo?!— Chilla Nico, desesperado. —¡Ningún deseo, por favor!

Pero Artemisa no lo oye. Un movimiento de su mano y Nico se desmaya. Cuando despierta de nuevo, no hay nada extraño. No hasta que se levanta y mira en el espejo. Porque el rostro que le devuelve la mirada es el de una chica.

—¡Merda!

Nico chilla hasta quedarse afónico. Luego, decide cortarse el cabello. Puede que no vuelva a tener un pene nunca más, pero puede lucir como un chico. Por más que intenta, la tijera no corta su cabello. Tampoco su espada ni las tres tijeras que compra en Walmart.

Artemisa se había puesto realmente creativa. Donde quiera que va, a Nico lo tratan como a una chica. Lo echan de un café por entrar al baño de hombres. Le silban en las calles. Le gritan groserías. Resulta que la vida como una chica sin hogar es exponencialmente más peligrosa. Nico no quiere empeorar su situación haciendo a todos referirse a él como un chico. Permite que le hablen con pronombres femeninos. Se acostumbra a su nueva vida, si se le puede llamar acostumbrarse a llorar todas las noches hasta dormirse. Y todo va bien. O medianamente bien. Hasta que se encuentra con un monstruo.

* * *

Cuando Percy entra al apartamento, sabe de inmediato que hay algo mal. El lugar está en silencio, pero Percy sabe que no está vacío. No es algo racional ni algo que Percy sea capaz de explicar. Hay una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que algo no está bien.

Intentando no hacer ruido, Percy desenfunda a Riptide. Comienza a revisar la casa cuarto por cuarto, hasta que lo ve.

Hay una figura pequeña en su cuarto. Está sobre la cama, a oscuras. El corazón de Percy late desbocado en su pecho y sus instintos le gritan que se defienda mientras aún tenga la ventaja. Así que Percy hace lo lógico. Enciende la luz y carga hacia adelante, espada en mano.

La figura, ahora que Percy la ve, es una chica. Gime débilmente, pero se las arregla para bloquear la estocada de Percy con una espada negra. Se quedan allí, en un punto muerto. Percy no está dispuesto a atacar a una chica y menos a una que luce como esta.

La chica no está en buenas condiciones. Tiene el cabello negro, largo y rizado, pegado a su cabeza por el sudor. Sus ojos oscuros, entrecerrados de concentración, se ven húmedos. Tiene una nariz pequeña y respingona que salta como la de un conejito asustado y tiene la piel muy pálida, con un ligero tinte oliva. Bajo toda la sangre, es evidente que la ropa que viste no es de ella. Es de chico y le queda varias tallas más grande, especialmente la chaqueta de aviador.

Los brazos le tiemblan por el esfuerzo de contrarrestar la estocada de Percy para evitar que le corte la garganta. Sus muñecas son dolorosamente delgadas y en uno de sus dedos viste un anillo de calavera.

—¿Quién eres?— Pregunta, sospechando fuertemente de su identidad. La chaqueta, el anillo, la espada y la ropa son inconfundibles. Pero no podía ser, Nico no era una chica.

—Nico Di Angelo.— Ella no sonríe. Percy sabe que algo muy malo con tiene que haberle pasado. Él recuerda a Nico, un adolescente enfurruñado por la muerte de su hermana, un adolescente muy masculino.

—¿Qué dijiste cuando te enteraste que eras un semidiós?— Le pregunta, buscando algo que le comprueba que esta chica frente a él es Nico Di Angelo y no alguien que lo mató y tomó sus cosas. Mórbido, se dice Percy, pero igual de probable.

—Genial— Responde ella. —¿Vas a quitar tu espada o no?— Lo dice con desdén, en el tono que Nico comenzó a usar tras la muerte de Bianca. Si Percy quería más pruebas allí las tenía. Su rostro, sin embargo, se ve muy pálido y sudoroso. Está muy mal herida, se da cuenta Percy. Sus brazos tiemblan tanto que no podrá sostener la espada en posición defensiva por más tiempo.

—Voy por la ambrosía.— Dice Percy y retira su espada y se larga en dirección al baño.

Nico suspira y la espada se le escapa de las manos. Cae al suelo con un fuerte ruido y Percy finge no escucharla maldecir mientras rebusca en el gabinete del baño. También coge unas vendas, desinfectantes y suturas autoadhesivas, rezando a los dioses por no tener que usarlas.

Cuando vuelve, es obvio que las va a necesitar. Nico está sangrando por múltiples heridas. Algunos parecen mordidas. Percy se apresura a obligarla a comer un trozo de ambrosía. Y obligarle es una subestimación, porque Nico parece estar quedándose inconsciente.

Percy no sabe mucho de medicina, pero tiene claro que aquello no es bueno. Así que intenta mantenerla consciente lo más que puede.

—Tienes muchas heridas.— Percy le dice. Nico gruñe. No parece tentada a responder.

—¿Qué te atacó?— Percy le pregunta.

—Dos empusas. Normalmente podría haber ganado pero con este cuerpo…— Percy lo entiende, no es porque sea una chica, sino porque como espadachín, su centro de gravedad debe haber cambiado. La espada debe haber dejado de ser adecuada para ella. Y una espada mal balanceada es una espada inútil.

Aún así, resulta increible pensar que alguien tan pequeña pueda pelear. Percy no puede evitar su bufido de incredulidad.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de luchar.— Masculla Nico. Percy le coge la mano. Es algo impulsivo. La mano de Nico es pequeña y delicada. Está fría. Percy no sabe si es por su padre o por la pérdida de sangre. Nico, incapaz de dejar de odiarlo aunque sea un minuto, le clava las uñas en la mano. Percy no la suelta. Presiente que va a necesitar apretar algo.

—Eres tan pequeña— Le aparta los mechones de cabello de la cara y comienza a limpiarle los rasguños. Tiene pocos en la cara y parece que no quedará con cicatrices. Nico sisea ante el alcohol en sus heridas y aprieta más fuerte la mano de Percy.

—No soy pequeña— Nico cierra los ojos por un momento. Percy se asusta y la sacude con cuidado.

—Vamos, Nico, mírame.— Nico parpadea lentamente. Parece que le cuesta enfocar su vista en algo. —Eres muy delicada o delicado, en realidad no te pregunté que pronombres prefieres.

—Femenino está bien. No soy delicada.

Percy tatarea en desacuerdo. Nico no parece tener heridas en el cuello, pero tiene unos moretones bastante feos en los brazos.

—No puedo hacer nada por los moretones. Pero quiero curar las heridas de tu estómago. ¿Puedo levantar tu camiseta?— Nico asiente. Percy extiende la mano, cuando está cogiendo el borde, Nico lo sujeta por la muñeca.

—Solo… no muy arriba, ¿Quieres?— Percy se sonroja, cayendo en la cuenta de que Nico ahora tiene pechos. Probablemente debería estar teniendo una crisis existencial al ver a Nico convertido en chica. Una persona normal la tendría. Pero Percy dejó de ser normal hace mucho. Y hay cosas mas importantes, como reafirmar a Nico.

Percy asiente. Intenta no causarle dolor a Nico. De veras lo intenta. Pero la sangre ha hecho que la camiseta se pegue a la herida y Nico se arquea por el dolor.

—Esto va a doler.— Le tiende la mano a Nico. Nico entiende sin palabras que es lo que tiene que hacer. Le aprieta la mano a Percy y Percy tira.

La reacción es inmediata. Nico grita y maldice.

—Lo siento, lo siento.— Percy se disculpa, examinando la herida. Es una mordida profunda. Sangra mucho. Percy le pone alcohol aún murmurando disculpas por lo bajo.

—Maldices bastante para ser una chica tan pequeña ¿Eh?— Nico se ríe. Percy aprovecha para poner néctar en la herida y vendarla lo mejor que puede.

Percy continúa limpiando algunas heridas menores, nada tan grave como lo del estómago, pero propensas a infectarse.

—Jackson, ¿Puedes prestarme tu ducha?— Dice Nico, tras varios minutos de silencio.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?

—No lo sé.— La chica intenta incorporarse. Lo consigue tras varios intentos, parece a punto de caerse y se tambalea un poco. Entra al baño y Percy oye la ducha correr.

Percy suspira y se mira las manos manchadas de sangre. Se siente tentado de maldecir como Nico.

Para cuando Nico sale de la ducha, Percy le ha preparado una sopa de tomates enlatada. También ha llamado a Will y le ha preguntado exhaustivamente acerca de como tratar las heridas. Se comunicó con su madre y le ha pedido ropa y ungüento para los moretones, junto a algunos antibióticos.

—¡Jackson!— El grito agudo lo sorprende y Percy se apresura hacia el baño. Lleva la espada desenfundada y está dispuesto a patear la puerta para proteger a Nico.

—Voy a patear la puerta— Advierte Percy.

—¡¿Qué?!— ¡No!— Grita la chica. —Necesito ropa.

Percy se siente muy avergonzado, pero de igual manera coge una de sus camisetas, unos bóxer y calcetines nuevos para la chica. ¿De qué iba a protegerla en el baño? Era ridículo. Ni que los monstruos se colaran por los desagües

—Abre, tengo ropa para ti.— Nico abre la puerta una rendija y Percy le pasa la pila con torpeza.

Pronto la tiene sentada junto a él en el comedor. La camiseta le queda como un vestido y cuelga de su cuerpo delgado. El cuello se desliza un poco en uno de sus hombros. Tiene el cabello mojado en un moño. Es hermosa y Percy se regaña al instante por siquiera pensarlo. Es una niña, dos o tres años menor que él. Tampoco hay que olvidar que lo odia intensamente.

Nico rompe el silencio. Probablemente ni siquiera se imagina la clase de pensamientos que Percy esta teniendo sobre ella.

—No sabía a quien más recurrir.— Dice, dibujando patrones imaginarios en la mesa. — Ofendí a Artemisa y el cambio no es reversible. Me lo explicó en términos muy claros. Y dijo que a la siguiente me transformaría en conejo. Me atraparon las empusas y no tenía a nadie más. — Termina, derrotada. Hace mucho sentido que escoja pronombres femeninos. Llama menos la atención y si Percy fuese a estar atascado como chica hasta su muerte también lo haría.

Se ve vulnerable y Percy la abraza. Ella solloza en silencio.

—Aún te odio. Esto no cambia nada— Murmura, mientras entierra su cabeza en su pecho y Percy acaricia sus mechones oscuros. Percy, tonto ingenuo, la ignora.

Nico se marcha tres días después. Tiene ropa, una nueva mochila y ha conseguido, tras tardes de entrenamiento con Percy, acostumbrarse a luchar con su nuevo cuerpo.

Percy la ha pasado mejor estos tres días que en varios años. Nico es una excelente guerrera. Es una espadachín brillante, es sarcástica y motivada. A diferencia de muchas chicas, no teme a Percy y se lanza a los desafíos con una especie de desenfreno imprudente que la vuelve una genial compañera de entrenamiento.

Percy la abraza por última vez antes de que parta.

—Esto no cambia nada.— Ordena ella. Percy vuelve a no creerle. Tal vez por eso le duele tanto cuando la ve en el rancho de Gerión, gritando y fulminándole con la mirada.

Percy no sabe que hacer cuando la halla sentada en su ventana cuando todo acaba. Por un minuto se ilusiona, luego recuerda que besó a Annabeth y que Nico es solo una niña. Después se enoja. Está a punto de echarla cuando habla.

—Sé como derrotar a Kronos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Percy decide que va a seguir el plan de Nico. Es una buena idea, arriesgada, pero la única que tienen para derrotar a Kronos. Tras fusionarse con Luke se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso. Necesitan desesperadamente una ventaja ¿Y que mejor qué hacer al niño de la profecía invulnerable?

El día en que se reúne con Nico, tiene una sensación extraña en el estómago. Algo está mal. Nico está nerviosa y sus manos, siempre seguras, están temblorosas alrededor de su espada. Percy se dice que es por ver el estado de May Castellan. Ignora convenientemente que Nico estaba nerviosa antes y decide ignorar también su insistencia por llevar a cabo el plan.

—¡Nico! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Como has crecido! Ya eres toda una señorita. – Cuando vuelven, su madre lo ignora y comienza a ahogar con atención a Nico. La chica lo mira, asustada ante los aspavientos de su madre. Es como si no estuviese acostumbrada a que alguien la toque sin querer herirla. Es triste. Su corazón se rompe en su nombre.

Percy sigue a Nico al inframundo. Tras la bendición de su madre, la chica se ha instaurado en un mutismo absoluto. Sally le ha acariciado el cabello y le ha dicho lo mucho que creció. Nico se ha puesto pálida como un fantasma.

Cuando llegan, se desata el pandemonio. Los monstruos gritan, Hades grita, Nico grita y la sangre en su boca solo le sabe a traición. Maldice a Nico, le grita, le dice que la odia. Y Nico, con sus grandes ojos negros aterrados, parece romperse.

En retrospectiva, debería haberse dado cuenta que era una trampa. Nico estaba actuando extraño. Percy fue el que decidió creer. Fue un idiota y dio un salto de fe por unos ojos bonitos. Nico no le ha roto el corazón. Percy solo siente lástima. No puede imaginar la desesperación de Nico por aferrarse a su pasado.

Cuando la chica se cuela en su celda, con una mirada determinada y el cabello flotando tras ella, Percy no puede evitar pensar en lo similar que es a Bianca y a María Di Angelo. Cuando sus dedos pequeños sueltan los grilletes y la furia resplandece en su rostro, no puede evitar ver en ella la belleza de un ángel vengador. Y cuando se sumerge en el Estigio, no puede evitar aferrarse al recuerdo de unos ojos oscuros, aunque luego se intente convencer de que eran grises.

La ve plantándole cara a Hades antes de dejar el inframundo y se siente más ligero. Nico, traidora, mezquina, rencorosa, leal, bella Nico, siempre vuelve a él. Como el océano, era impredecible e indomable pero siempre volvía. Percy lanza una carcajada y no mira atrás.

La vuelve a ver en la batalla. Si antes manejaba su espada como una extensión de su brazo, ahora la espada parecía una parte de su brazo. Es extrañamente excitante. Carga como alguien que no tiene nada que perder y corta entre los monstruos como si ella fuese la invulnerable.

Sus patrones de lucha se le hacen conocidos y es entonces que descubre por qué. Nico ha recogido piezas del estilo de Percy y los ha integrado en el propio. Nada muy llamativo. Unas fintas aquí y allá. La forma en la que apunta la espada hacia arriba en el momento de apuñalar. Pero los saltos y las piruetas que la hacen lucir como una bailarina, son claramente de ella.

Al final del día besa a Annabeth. Y es hermoso, pero algo le falta. Cuando ve a Will dándole una sonrisa torcida a Nico lo entiende. Tonto ingenuo, Jackson.

* * *

Nico decide alejarse. No se siente cómoda en el campamento ni cerca de Percy. Quiere odiarlo, pero sus estúpidas hormonas deciden que Percy es atractivo. Y aquello dice más de Nico que cualquier otra cosa. No es seguro quedarse y verlo pasear de la mano con Annabeth. Su corazón se siente como que va a estallar cada vez que los ve besarse. Necesita dejar de pensar, porque esto que esta sintiendo no está bien. Es desviado, pervertido y sucio. Así que Nico hace lo que hace mejor. Huye.

Dura dos semanas. Tal vez menos. Hades la llama a su lado, con un ojo morado y un brazo roto.

—Nico, no puedes seguir viviendo en las calles. Es muy peligroso. – Dice Hades, con paciencia. Han tenido esta conversación miles de veces. Cada vez, Hades la recoge después de que Nico se meta en una pelea. Le cura los golpes y le ofrece enviarla a un internado para señoritas o al campamento. Y cada vez, Nico dice que no.

—Padre, no voy a volver al campamento mestizo. No hay manera en el infierno. —Contesta. Y casi como un libreto ensayado, Hades responde.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Nico Di Angelo. Eres una señorita. – Regaña y como todas las veces anteriores, Nico hace una mueca burlona. —¿Y si te quedas aquí?

—¡¿Qué?!— Chilla Nico porque esto no es parte del libreto.

—Te quedas aquí, entrenando para una misión que te encomendaré en el futuro.

—¿Qué misión?— Pregunta con sospecha.

—No puedo decirte aún. Pero muy pronto sabrás. Perséfone estará a cargo de tu entrenamiento— Hades dice y los ojos de Nico se llegan a salir de sus órbitas. Perséfone y ella no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. —¿Aceptas?

Y Nico, sintiéndose como quien acaba de cerrar un trato con el diablo, asiente.

* * *

Los días se mezclan entre ellos. Hay días buenos y días malos. En los buenos, Nico se fuerza a salir de la cama porque tiene sueño y hace frío afuera. En los malos, se fuerza a salir de la cama porque su tristeza es demasiada, no tiene energía y todo le sabe a cenizas. Extraña a Bianca y el sonido de su risa.

Cada día, Nico tiene que salir a buscar comida porque todo lo que hay en el inframundo está fuera de límites. Luego, Perséfone la obliga a aprender latín, política y a actuar como una dama. La fuerza también a leer el arte de la guerra y a mediar en discusiones entre Hades y Deméter, con la torcida creencia de que eso ayudará a Nico.

Nico odia cada segundo. Perséfone se frustra con ella porque se sienta con una pésima postura y no puede recitar los nombres romanos de los dioses de memoria. Se llevan como perros y gatos.

Todo llega a su punto culmine cuando Perséfone le compra ropa nueva a Nico sin su autorización y planea deshacerse de su chaqueta de aviador. Nico llora por primera vez frente a ella y al día siguiente tiene que forzarse a salir de la cama, porque su depresión la está ahogando.

Perséfone entiende entonces y deja de empujarla tanto. Le lee en voz alta para que la dislexia no sea un problema. La lleva a caminar y a dar paseos por el parque mientras discuten de política y la diferencia entre un senado y el ágora. Llama espíritus del Eliseo para que le expliquen estrategia. Teseo, Ulises, incluso Napoleón.

Pero Nico no solo habla con grandes generales ni héroes. Perséfone se encarga de que hable con mujeres olvidadas por la historia, con mujeres que usaron todas las armas a su favor, que supieron dar vuelta todas las desventajas injustas que ser mujer conllevaba en sus épocas. Y Nico aprende. Absorbe todo como una esponja.

Y un día, Nico se despierta y Hades le dice que está lista.

—Hay otro campamento, no para semidioses griegos, sino que…— Dice Hades.

—Romanos. – Completa Nico. No tiene un solo pelo de tonta y es consciente de que su misión tiene que estar relacionada con la cultura romana. ¿Para qué si no molestarse con enseñarle todo eso?

Hades le sonríe con orgullo.

—Hay rumores de que los dioses querrán unir ambos campamentos. – Le dice. – Tu deber es entrar, informarme de todo lo que pasa y quedar bien posicionada, de modo que si unen los campamentos podamos ganar algo. Para eso, asumirás el rol de embajadora de Plutón.

—Todas las lecciones que te di son para eso. Te vas a ver obligada por tu rol a participar en reuniones del senado y toma de decisiones importantes. Es importantísimo que te manejes con aplomo y gracia. Nadie puede saber que eres griega.— Perséfone dice y la coge de la mano. Se miran, cómplices. Posicionarse por cualquier medio necesario. Nico se había vuelto una experta en eso.

—Ve a vestirte, niña.— Hades dice, sin la ternura de Perséfone. —Empaca solo tu ropa nueva. En casa, puedes vestir como gustes, pero allá debes encajar. Nos iremos a las once.

Así que Nico, buena soldado que es, obedece. Se pone vaqueros y una blusa verde. Un color neutral, para no favorecer ni alarmar a los romanos. Se mira en el espejo por primera vez en un buen tiempo. Los primeros días como una chica, Nico no quería verse al espejo. Cuando por fin tuvo el coraje, el parecido con Bianca resultaba insoportable. Entonces Nico había adquirido la costumbre de evitar los espejos. Por eso siempre parecía despeinada.

Se siente como si estuviera vistiendo un disfraz. La blusa es muy suave y muy femenina. Los vaqueros, muy ajustados. Nico mira su reflejo e intenta domesticar su cabello.

Está a punto de salir cuando ve la chaqueta de aviador sobre la cama. Una mirada basta para saber que no debería pero quiere. ¿Y no es aquello un resumen adecuado de su vida? Nico siempre quiere cosas que no debería.

Se la pone sobre los hombros y sale del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Hades la espera en la sala del trono. Luce diferente, más carismático y orgulloso. Más como un guerrero. La coge suavemente del codo y en un parpadeo, ambos están frente a una fortaleza que se parece mucho al coliseo romano.

Hades comienza a arrastrarla hacia adentro de la estructura. Nico vacila un poco ante los ruidos que escucha. Gritos y entrechocar de espadas que suenan mucho a batalla. Hades insiste.

Hay soldados por todos lados. Parecen estar jugando a algo definitivamente más mortal que el "Captura la bandera" del campamento mestizo. Todos portan armas de un metal que Nico desconoce. En la tribuna se sientan dos personas. Una chica morena y un chico rubio. Nico los mira y su corazón da un salto.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— Pregunta la chica apenas los ve. Hades… Plutón gruñe. Los ojos de la chica se abren en espanto.

—Creo que este señor es un dios. La señorita no tengo idea. – Dice el chico, sujetando a la chica por el brazo.

—¿No me reconoces, sobrino?— Dice Plutón y es Nico quien jadea. ¿Otro hijo de los tres grandes? El rubio se pone de pie tan rápido que a Nico le preocupa que le vaya a dar algo.

—Señor Plutón.— Dicen ambos, mientras inclinan las cabezas en respeto.

—Esta es mi hija. – Dice Plutón, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros. Nico sonríe tímidamente. El rubio la mira con interés y la chica con preocupación. —Nicole Di Angelo.

Nico se sorprende un poco ante el nombre, pero es mucho más serio que usar Nico, que en el caso de las mujeres suele ser un apodo.

—Es un placer conocerlos, pretores. —Dice Nico, rompiendo el protocolo. Ambos parecen sacudidos y responden en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita, mi señor?— Pregunta la chica.

—Prefiero explicarlo una sola vez, pretora Ramírez Arellano. Esperaré hasta que su legión termine con el ejercicio de entrenamiento.

—El asedio recién comienza, señor. —Ofrece el rubio. —¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?

—Será un placer.— Plutón comienza a subir la gradería con sorprendente agilidad para alguien que viste una toga. Cuando Nico va a seguirlo, el pretor extiende una mano frente a ella.

—Permítame ayudarla, señorita. —El rubio sonríe con encanto y sus ojos chispean. Nico toma su mano y permite que la jale hasta él con sorprendente fuerza. Luego, ambos se sientan. Nico queda entre Plutón y el rubio.

Plutón conversa con la chica en voz baja acerca de las estrategias de cada cohorte, pero de vez en cuando una de sus manos encontrará la de Nico y se la apretará para reafirmarla. Nico se encuentra a sí misma sonriendo y estudiando cuidadosamente la estrategia de los legionarios.

—¿Quién cree que va a ganar, señorita?— Pregunta el pretor. Nico se queda en silencio unos segundos.

—Los que visten uniforme rojo, pretor. Están más cerca del objetivo.

—Soy más parcial a los azules. —Ríe él. Su risa, ronca y masculina hace estremecer a Nico. – Es el color de mi padre.

—¿Oh?— Pregunta Nico, con los ojos fijos en el juego.

—Soy un hijo de Júpiter. —Responde. La conversación muere allí, porque el juego termina y tal como Nico predice ganan los rojos. Todos los semidioses se congregan bajo las gradas y se sorprenden al ver a dos personas nuevas.

—¡Romanos!— Dice la chica. —Hoy, el señor Plutón nos honra con su visita. —De inmediato, todos los romanos se arrodillan en señal de respeto. —Nos ha traído noticias.

—Así es, romanos. —Plutón dice. Y Nico se sorprende, porque Hades no es alguien muy sociable y mucho menos bueno al hablar en publico. Más bien tiene las habilidades sociales de una langosta agorafobia. Nico lo sabe mejor que nadie, porque las heredó de él.

— He notado su descuido en los tributos hacia mi persona. – Los pretores se estremecen. — ¡Peor aún! ¡Su descuido en los ritos funerarios! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto un funeral dentro de la línea del pomerium?!— Los murmullos estallan. Parece ser un tema sensible para los romanos y se escuchan muchos "Te lo dije" – Pero no debéis temer. Soy un dios bondadoso. – Coge a Nico de la mano y la arrastra hacia el frente. – Esta es Nicole Di Angelo. Mi embajadora, que se encargará de supervisar cada uno de sus rituales.

Hay jadeos colectivos y murmullos de impresión. Todo muy dramático.

—¿Se unirá a una cohorte?— Pregunta un chico rubio y flacucho. Sus ojos brillan con astucia. Nico lo detesta de inmediato.

—No. – Dice Plutón, de forma tajante. —Mi hija no va a ser marcada como ganado. En su lugar…— Mete una de sus manos en su bolsillo. Saca un collar con un colgante que Nico reconoce de inmediato. Es el glifo de Plutón. Hades se lo pasa a Nico que se apresura a ponérselo. —Pertenecerá al senado.

—Gracias, padre.—Murmura.

—¿Y la niña sabe defenderse?— Insiste el rubio flacucho. Nico quiere golpearlo, pero se obliga s respirar profundo y no perder la compostura.

—¡Octavian!— Sisea la pretora. El pretor rueda los ojos. Octavian frunce el ceño.

—Nicole es más que capaz.— Hades confirma.

—Entonces no le importará demostrarlo. – Dice Octavian. Nico decide que quiere reorganizarle la cara a bofetones.

—¡Octavian!— Chilla la pretora escandalizada.

—¡¿Pero que clase de sugerencia es esa, niño?! ¡¿Dudas de la palabra de un dios?!— Brama Plutón. Nico le pone una mano tranquilizadora en el antebrazo.

—Está bien, padre.— Nico dice. —Lo haré. – Comienza a quitarse la chaqueta y a atarse el cabello. No tiene otra opción. No quiere ser percibida como débil por los romanos.

—¡Nicole!— Dice Plutón. Sin embargo, le recibe la chaqueta con mucho cuidado. Nico baja de las gradas con una agilidad desconocida. Su sangre canta con el fervor de la batalla.

—¿Y bien?— Nico dice, desenfundando su espada.

—¿Qué sugiere?— Pregunta la pretora, dividida entre mirar al furioso Plutón o a la chica sujetando una espada que se ve más grande que ella.

—Yo contra el mejor de sus soldados. – Nico dice. La multitud exclama, sorprendida.

—Ese sería yo. – Dice el pretor mientras se quita la toga. Bajo ella viste una camiseta y vaqueros. Es por los menos veinte centímetros más alto que Nico. Está muy confiado y Nico sabe que aquello será su perdición.

—Muy bien. – Nico dice, sin batir una pestaña. —¿Primera sangre?

—Dennos espacio— El chico responde. La multitud se mueve, dándoles un amplio círculo.

—Uno, dos, tres.— Cuenta en voz alta. Nico solo lo mira con su mejor expresión de chica estúpida. El pretor sonríe levemente, como si ya tuviese la batalla ganada, y ataca.

Nico responde y se defiende. Es mas fuerte y más grande, pero Nico es más ágil. Pronto, el chico comienza a cansarse. La confianza se borra de su cara. Es bueno, pero no puede con Nico. Una finta, dos fintas y el desarme que le enseñó Percy. La espada del romano vuela. Pone una expresión de sorpresa. Nico no quiere herirlo, pero se fuerza a hacerle un pequeño corte en el cuello, para que no intente atacarla de nuevo.

—No puede ser…— Se oye.

—Imposible…— Murmuran.

—¡Venció a Grace!

—Bienvenida al campamento Júpiter, embajadora Di Angelo. – La voz de la pretora silencia los murmullos. Nadie se atreve a objetar.

Plutón sonríe. Baja de la grada, los romanos abriéndose ante él como el mar ante Moisés. Besa a Nico en la frente y desaparece.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hola. Sé que solo un par de personas leen esta historia pero me sentía mal al irme sin explicación. Voy de vacaciones por una semana, así que no podré actualizar cada dos días. Como recompensa por la espera, hoy habrá capítulo doble. También, me he tomado algunas libertades creativas en relación a la diplomacia romana. Disfruten!**_

* * *

El sueño es siempre el mismo. Nico camina por el inframundo, hacia unas puertas gigantescas. Hay cadenas en el piso. Alguien la sujeta de la mano, una mano pequeña, como de niño. Nico y la persona a la que sujeta se acercan a las puertas y esperan en silencio. Luego, Nico empuja la puerta y el umbral colapsa. Todas las veces, Nico despierta sobresaltada.

Un día se topa con Alecto en el palacio de su padre. Tenían una relación complicada, porque Alecto no odiaba tanto a Nico como al resto de los mortales pero seguía siendo una furia.

—Alecto.— Le dice, dándose cuenta que es la mejor fuente de información acerca del inframundo. Le podría preguntar a Thanatos, pero le contaría a su padre. Perséfone sospecharía y Caronte le ponía los pelos de punta. Así que Alecto es la única opción.

—Nicole.— Responde. Su voz suena como aplastar vidrio roto.

—¿Has visto alguna vez unas puertas gigantes en el inframundo?

—¿Las puertas de la muerte?— La furia frunce el ceño. —¿Qué uso tiene para ellas una semidiosa y mucho menos una tan flacucha como tú? Te juro, niña. No te he comido porque eres puro hueso.

—Ninguno. Oí a padre hablar de ellas y quería saber lo que eran…

—¡No me sorprende! Últimamente tu padre lo único que hace es chillar acerca de las jodidas puertas. Desde que se abrieron, los espíritus pueden escaparse del inframundo con mayor facilidad. Si estuvieran cerradas, no habría problema, porque no tendrían cuerpo. Pero con las puertas abiertas, se vuelven sólidos apenas salen.

—Ah.— Nico responde, casi temblando de la emoción. ¡Si hallaba a Bianca la podría sacar del inframundo y tener una vida normal! Intentando disimular su entusiasmo, continuó. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Papá y Thanatos te tratan bien?

Era de conocimiento general que Alecto y Thanatos se odiaban. No podían estar en la misma habitación sin intentar arrancarse los ojos.

—¡Ese cerdo!— Chilló Alecto y comenzó una larga letanía de quejas que Nico desintonizó. En vez de prestarle atención, comenzó a planear. Podían salir por la puerta de Orfeo, esa nunca estaba vigilada porque se necesitaba música para salir. Le llevaría ropa a Bianca, porque el traje de cazadora de Artemisa llamaría mucho la atención. El problema sería hallarla, porque Bianca no estaba en el Elíseo ni en los campos de castigos. Nico lo sabía tras hacer discretas averiguaciones. Eso significaba que estaba en los campos Asfódelos. Y aquello complicaba las cosas.

Se despidió de Alecto ausentemente y volvió al palacio. Cogió su mochila y se despidió de su padre, llena de anticipación.

—Reyna me espera en el campamento. Necesita mi voto para aprobar su presupuesto. – Justifica. Se nota que Hades no le cree pero tampoco la detiene ni le pide explicaciones.

Nico entra a los campos asfódelos con una mueca de desagrado. Todo es gris, incluso los cientos de espíritus que lloran, confundidos. Encontrar a Bianca iba a ser una tarea ardua. No importa, se dice Nico. Tengo toda la noche.

Comienza a caminar, esquivando a los espectros llorando y mirando sus rostros con atención. Pasa una hora y nada. Son dos horas y con Nico a punto de rendirse. Tres horas y Nico se está arrepintiendo de su idea por un miedo irracional ¿Y si Bianca escogió renacer? Nico no la encontraría nunca. Es entonces que lo ve. Un destello de color entre todo el gris. Unos ojos dorados.

Nico corre hasta el destello. De cerca, ve que es una chica muy bonita. Tiene el cabello rizado y de color canela y unos ojos preciosos. Viste ropa de los cuarenta.

—¡Hey!— Nico le dice. —¡Hey, detente! – Grita una vez más y la chica voltea.

—¿Yo?— Pregunta ella. —¿La conozco?— Dice respetuosamente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué estás en color?

—Me llamo Hazel Levesque, señorita. Y soy una muchacha de color

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Nico, desconcertada. Luego recuerda que en los cuarenta, la segregación racial era algo común. A veces, a Nico le parece tan natural esta época que olvida sus orígenes. Bueno, eso y un poco de ayuda del Leteo, cortesía de Hades. —No, que porqué eres la única que no es gris. – Explica. La chica la mira, grandes ojos de oro.

—Porque soy una hija de Plutón, señorita.— Responde. Nico lo decide entonces. Iba a llevarse a Hazel Levesque con ella al campamento Júpiter, aunque no encontrara a Bianca. Era su hermana y se merecía salir de allí. Nico se hubiese vuelto loca en su lugar, más de sesenta años allí y siendo la única cuerda.

—Muy bien, Hazel.— Nico le dice, sonriendo. La coge de la mano. Hazel la mira, un poco asustada. —Estás de suerte. Soy otra hija de Plutón y te sacaré de aquí.

—¿Sacarme de aquí? ¿Cómo?—Pregunta ella.

—Tengo mis maneras. ¿Quieres venir?— Responde Nico, comenzando a avanzar. Hazel la sigue.

—Por supuesto, señorita. – Contesta. Nico piensa si será sabio preguntarle. Decide hacerlo.

—Vine a buscar a otra chica. Mi hermana. Nos parecemos mucho. ¿No la has visto?—

—Lo siento, señorita. He buscado a mi madre por años y he visto a muchos espíritus pero ninguno parecido a usted.— Hazel dice. Nico se siente perturbada por el usted. Es muy formal, considerando que son hermanas y muy cercanas en edad. Hazel es, como máximo, dos años menor.

—Me llamo Nicole. – Ofrece Nico. – Puedes llamarme Nico y tutearme.

—De acuerdo, Nico.— Hazel sonríe cálidamente y comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta de Orfeo. Nico comienza actualizarla acerca del mundo actual y promete mostrarle muchas cosas nuevas. Hazel se emociona especialmente al oír acerca de Martin Luther King y la creación de los televisores. Nico ríe de verdad por primera vez en años.

Se quedan en un hotel en Nueva York, para que Hazel aprenda un poco del mundo moderno y de los romanos antes de que Nico la lleve con ellos. Comparten una habitación y Nico deja a Hazel fascinada ante la televisión mientras se da una ducha.

Nico termina de lavar su cabello y está lavando su cuerpo cuando sucede.

— Buenas noches, Nicole.— Dice una voz que Nico conoce muy bien. Nico entra en pánico y coge su toalla de forma apresurada. Solo una cortina de ducha protege su desnudez de los ojos del dios.

—Thanatos.—Responde Nico, intentando que no se note lo aterrorizada que está. Solo ha conocido a Hazel por dos horas, pero si algo fuese a pasarle…

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenecía.

—No sé de que hablas. – Nico dice pero la voz le tiembla.

—¡Por favor, Nicole!— Bufa Thanatos. Suena exasperado. Nico no se atreve a abrir la cortina y a enfrentarlo. —Dejémonos de juegos. – Ordena y de un manotazo hace a un lado la cortina.

Nico chilla. Thanatos parpadea, sin impresionar por la adolescente a medio vestir frente a él.

—¿Nico, estás bien?— Grita Hazel desde el cuarto. Nico maldice por lo bajo y Thanatos se cruza de brazos.

—No te preocupes, Haz. Se acabó el agua caliente. – Le dice y la oye reír. Nico se siente horriblemente protectora.

—Escúchame bien. – Le dice a Thanatos. – Ya perdí una hermana. No perderé otra. Y si tengo que interponerme entre tú y Hazel no voy a dudar un segundo. Si quieres su alma, tendrás que matarme primero.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan dramática, Nicole. Tu padre me mataría si te llevo antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres?— sisea Nico.

—Vine a decirte que voy a olvidar convenientemente que alguna vez tomé su alma, Nico. Y no por temor a tu padre.— Y con aquella criptica despedida, Thanatos desaparece.

Cuando Nico lleva a Hazel al campamento y Octavian se niega a ponerla en una cohorte que no sea la quinta, Nico hace un esfuerzo consciente por recordarlo. Se asegurará de que Hazel sea bien tratada. Y si no lo es, la cabeza de Octavian será la primera en rodar. Nico se aseguraría de aquello.

—Haz, tengo algo para ti.— Le dice, antes de dejarla en su barracón. Le tiende una pequeña bolsita, idéntica a la que Nico lleva en su bolsillo siempre. – Es alimento de emergencia. Una semilla por día, en trance. Solo para emergencias.

Hazel la abraza y le agradece tanto que Nico tiene que desaparecer en las sombras para no hacer algo estúpido, como llorar frente a ella. Ah, se dice a sí misma, así que esto es lo que se siente al ser la hermana mayor.

* * *

Cuando Nico se entera, es en medio de una reunión del senado. Jason Grace lleva varios meses desaparecido, al igual que Percy Jackson. Nico sabe que ambos están vivos, sin embargo, como le ha explicado incontables veces a Annabeth, no puede encontrarlos. Claro, Annabeth cree que solo Percy está desaparecido. Nico sabe la verdad y tiene la sensación de que el plan de los dioses ya está en marcha.

El collar quema en su cuello, el glifo imposiblemente caliente contra su piel.

—Entonces, para los lupercales de año siguiente…— La pretor dice, mirándola.

—Secundado. – Nico dice, sin dudarlo. Octavian se burla. Nico se siente tentada a abofetearlo. No lo hace porque todavía quedan veinte minutos para que la reunión termine y Nico pueda ir al inframundo a ver que es lo que pasa. Golpear a Octavian sería un retraso en su itinerario.

Así que se sienta allí, veinte minutos. Quieta e intentando que el aburrimiento no se le note tanto. El collar quema cada vez con mas urgencia. Apenas la reunión termina, Nico salta en la sombra más cercana y desaparece.

Echa a correr desde la entrada del palacio hasta la sala del trono. La toga que aún viste le obstruye el paso y Nico la levanta del suelo en una forma muy poco femenina.

—¡Padre!— Dice, frenando en seco ante las puertas. Cuando las abre, sabe que algo está mal. Todo el contingente del inframundo está allí, desde Caronte a Alecto y sus hermanas. Todos menos una persona. Y cuando Hades lo dice, el estómago de Nico se revuelve.

—Nico, Thanatos está desaparecido.

—¡¿Cómo que desaparecido?! ¡¿Cómo puede desaparecer un dios?!— Chilla Nico, un poco histérica. Esto podría ser malo para Hazel. Thanatos había prometido ayudarla a encubrirlo y sin él, Hades va a enterarse. —¡¿Creen que esté bien?!

—Nicole, por favor. – Rueda los ojos Alecto. —Ese bastardo es inmortal. ¡Por supuesto que está bien!— Nico se siente tentada a recordarle que Atlas también es inmortal y no está nada bien. O el caso de Prometeo. Pero no lo hace, porque decirlo en voz alta seria admitir que algo le puede pasar a su amigo.

—Tengo que irme.— Dice Nico y vuelve a desaparecer. Si esa noche secuestra a Hazel de la legión y se emborrachan en un hotel con alcohol barato, nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

* * *

Con las mujeres locas persiguiéndolo, Percy no puede pensar mucho en el pasado. Recuerda tres cosas. Una risa aguda y tintineante, ojos oscuros y un nombre: Annabeth.

Cuando carga a la anciana por el túnel y se siente a punto de desmayar, piensa en los ojos oscuros. Son ojos claramente femeninos, de pestañas largas, almendrados y con un brillo de malicia. Aunque no lo recuerde, Percy sabe que son los ojos más hermosos que ha visto.

Cuando la chica de ojos dorados le sonríe piensa en la risa tintineante. El recuerdo le calienta el pecho, no sabe porqué. Tiene la idea que oírla es un privilegio.

Y cuando ve el interés en los ojos de Reyna, piensa en Annabeth. No sabe quien es. Probablemente su novia. O al menos, la chica que Percy ama. La dueña de los ojos oscuros y la risa que Percy recuerda. Con esa idea en mente, intenta rechazar a Reyna sin ser descortés.

Hazel le presenta a su hermana mayor, Nico Di Angelo. Sus ojos son los que recuerda Percy. Es muy pequeña. Pero no se llama Annabeth.

Percy la coge del brazo.

—Yo... ¿Te conozco?— Le pregunta. Nico es bellísima, pálida, menuda y de rasgos aristocráticos. Le quita el aliento a Percy. Parece un ángel.

Nico se ríe. Su risa es la risa tintineante que Percy recuerda.

—Esas líneas no funcionan conmigo— Ante la mirada de Hazel, Percy la suelta. La chica se marcha.

Percy sabe que la conoce. Podría jurarlo. Los ojos son una cosa. Sin embargo, Nico tiene los ojos y la risa que él recuerda. Es preciosa y Percy entiende porque se enamoró de ella. Por una sola de sus miradas, Percy bajaría la luna. Nico es de esas mujeres inolvidables. Cuando apoya su misión ante el senado, Percy mira a la bella embajadora de Plutón y recuerda a un chico que vestía una chaqueta de aviador.

* * *

La sangre de Gorgona hace volver sus recuerdos. Curiosamente, lo único en lo que Percy piensa es en la bella y traidora Nico. Realmente pone las cosas en perspectiva.

—Hazel— Anuncia, ominosamente. —Voy a matar a tu hermana.

Hazel lo mira con confusión y Percy se ríe y le cuenta su historia. Al final, Percy se siente como si Nico hubiese pisoteado su corazón, le hubiese pasado una aplanadora, hecho una bolita con los restos y los hubiese lanzado lejos. Vamos, un día normal con Nico.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres como Nico?— Hazel niega con la cabeza. Percy se siente tentado a decirle que su hermana es una perra y que Percy no entiende cómo es que cada vez, Nico lo traiciona o engaña y cada puta vez, Percy cae como un ingenuo. Y cada puta vez termina perdonándola. Se decide por algo un poco más gentil. —Que son antídoto y veneno a la vez. Pueden matarte, pero en la dosis adecuada pueden salvarte. Ella ha hecho ambas cosas conmigo. En múltiples ocasiones.

—¿La amas?— Le pregunta Hazel, ojos de oro llenos de emoción. No se parece a Nico, fría e invulnerable, siempre con la coraza, agresiva e imperturbable. A veces, solo a veces, Percy quiere cogerla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta obtener una reacción de ella. Aunque sea enojo. Porque su odio le dolería menos que esta indiferencia que ha construido con él en el campamento Júpiter. Prefiere que Nico lo deteste, como cuando era una niña, en vez de no importarle lo suficiente como para admitir que lo conoce.

—No tengo idea. — Piensa en las veces en las que Nico le ha roto el corazón y la mentira le sabe amarga en los labios.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hazel se marcha con Percy y Frank en una misión y Nico sabe que tiene que desaparecer. Si sigue aquí cuando vuelvan con los griegos, todo esto le iba a estallar en la cara. Así que se viste, hace su mochila, se abastece de néctar y ambrosía y hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Huye.

Le inventa a la pretor una excusa estúpida. Algo así como que su padre la necesita. A su padre la hace lo mismo. Algo como que Reyna la necesita. Y se decide a hacer lo único que puede hacer para ayudar a Thanatos. Intentar cerrar las puertas de la muerte.

Así que Nico camina por el inframundo, explorando grietas y rincones. Un día, algo la llama, le susurra que tiene lo que necesita. Entonces, Nico decide seguirlo.

Con sus años como semidiosa, debería saber mejor. Pero no duda en seguir por una grieta y arrastrarse, hasta que se da cuenta que está en el tártaro.

Tiene un ataque de pánico cuando se da cuenta. Vomita hasta que todo lo que sale de su cuerpo es bilis y luego un poco más. Llora hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Va a morir aquí, lo sabe. Y luego, porque Nico es una Di Angelo y una hija de Hades, se levanta, se sacude el polvo y comienza a caminar. Bueno, es más como arrastrarse, pero la frase pierde impacto dramático. Sigue el curso del flegetonte, determinada a encontrar las puertas de la muerte y cerrarlas, aunque muera en el proceso.

Nico no piensa mucho. Se obliga a dejar de pensar a diario. En el tártaro, es mejor no recordar ni pensar en lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. No quiere extrañar lo que tenía. Aún así, a veces, en las noches más difíciles, Nico rompe su regla autoimpuesta. Piensa en Hazel y sus rizos de canela. Piensa en Hades, su padre, con quien por fin tiene una buena relación. Piensa en Thanatos y Alecto, sus aliados improbables. Y muy a su pesar, piensa en Percy. Se arrepiente de no arreglar las cosas con él y quiere correr a sus brazos como lo hizo cuando era niña y no tenía a quien recurrir. Porque Percy siempre la protegía. Porque si alguien puede defenderla del horror que está viviendo, que despierta las partes más oscuras de Nico Di Angelo, es Percy.

Apenas atisba las puertas cuando algo la coge por la cintura.

-Mira nada más lo que encontré, hermano. -Dice una voz muy fuerte. Nico es levantada por un puño gigante y se encuentra mirando a lo peor que le podría haber pasado después de aparecer en el tártaro.

Un par de gigantes idénticos que Nico no reconoce.

-Una semidiosa. – Dice el otro, lamiéndose los labios. -Una con mucho poder. Madre estará taaaan complacida.

-Lo estará. – Contesta el primero. Y luego, la ponen dentro de una caja y cierran la tapa. Nico está a punto de tener otro ataque de pánico. – Tranquila, bonita. Mientras seas una buena carnada no te pasará nada allí dentro. – Nico escucha la voz retumbar desde fuera de su prisión. Luego, todo gira y Nico chilla.

El gigante ríe. ¿Había agitado la caja solo por diversión? Nico se enfurece e intenta salir, cortando la caja. Pronto descubre que es una vasija, de bronce celestial y si su memoria no le falla, diseñada para contener a Ares. Nico no tiene oportunidad.

Eso no le impide chillar hasta quedarse ronca. Después de dos días sin agua ni comida, se ve obligada a entrar en trance y usar su último recurso: las semillas de granada.

Quiere llorar, pero se fuerza a pensar en Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason, Thalía, Frank y Will. Tal vez, si piensa mucho en ellos, alguno soñará con ella. Es la única esperanza que le queda.

* * *

Las cosas con Annabeth no marchan bien. Cuando lo besa en Nueva Roma, la mirada de decepción de Hazel le quema la espalda. El beso no se siente igual, no después de descubrir que puede estar enamorado de Nico. Y Annabeth lo nota. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

En los días siguientes, los ojos de Annabeth parecen persistir en Piper, especialmente tras la ruptura de esta con Jason. Cree que Percy no se da cuenta. Percy no sabe si nombrar al elefante en la habitación. Tal vez aún no es demasiado tarde. Pero Percy duda. ¿Podrían salvar su amistad después de todo esto?

Jason y él, tras casi matarse en Kansas desarrollan una amistad a regañadientes. Se basa en el hecho de que su vida amorosa es un asco y que sus (Ex) novias parecen gravitar entre sí. Sin embargo, Percy no le cuenta su mayor preocupación a nadie. Mucho menos a Jason.

Nico se le aparece en todos los rincones. Ve una chica con cabello negro en un puerto y piensa en ella. Ve una sombra y piensa en ella. Alguien nombra Italia y piensa en ella.

Saber que Nico está prisionera no está ayudando a Percy. Annabeth le habla de su miedo a las arañas y Percy se encuentra pensando en Nico y en lo mucho que odia los espacios cerrados. Últimamente no puede parar de pensar en ella. No en la ducha, no con Annabeth, no cuando entrena. Porque Nico es su fantasía recurrente, con quien le gustaría estar y la primera persona a la que Percy enseñó a luchar.

"¿Nico Di Angelo? ¿La embajadora de Plutón? La recuerdo. Siempre fue muy decidida y fuerte. Era bellísima. Pero si ustedes la recuerdan del campamento mestizo…" Percy no escucha nada más. El mar ruge en sus oídos. La idea de dejar a Nico, frágil y atrapada en ese jarrón, en las manos de los gigantes, lo hace querer morir. Percy tomaría su lugar, una, dos, mil veces. Nico ya ha sufrido lo suficiente. Sabe que van a rescatar a Nico, independiente de lo que diga el imbécil de Jason.

Lo que no puede dejar de notar es el aparente flechazo de Grace por Nico. Una retorcida parte de él quiere tener la valentía de Jason para gritar a los cuatro vientos todas sus buenas cualidades. Claro, Nico siempre fue decidida y fuerte. Y también hermosa. Pero es mucho más que eso.

Grace no la conoce como él. No la entiende como él.

Nico no es una traidora. Bueno, al menos no en el sentido que Grace insinúa. Nico no traicionaría a los griegos ni a los olímpicos. Percy es solo un caso especial para ella. Probablemente bailaría sobre su tumba el día en que Percy muriese. Es horrible, se da cuenta Percy, estar enamorado de quien no te corresponde. Y es más horrible enamorarse de alguien que te odia.

Cuando Hazel sale corriendo de la cubierta, enfurecida, llamándolos cobardes e hipócritas y un sinfín de cosas tan ofensivas que suenan muy fuera de lugar en la boca de la dulce hija de Plutón, Percy corre tras ella. Frank hace lo mismo.

El chico la abraza y la besa en la frente. Los ojos de Hazel siguen a Percy, furiosos. Parece a punto de ensartarlo con su spatha y Percy lo entiende por fin. Esta chica es la hermana de Nico. Y aunque no sea tan evidente, puede llegar a ser tan mortal como ella.

-¡Ahórratelo, Jackson!- Chilla y realmente debe estar furiosa porque Hazel siempre llama a todos por su nombre. Ni siquiera el primer día que se conocieron Hazel lo había llamado Jackson. -¡Si vienes a decirme que Nico es una traidora por tu historia con ella, te lo guardas! ¡Mi hermana es la mejor mujer que conozco! ¡Haría todo por la familia! -No como tú, es la parte que Hazel no dice, pero Percy lo oye fuerte y claro en su tono.

Percy intenta decir algo, pero Hazel continua chillando acerca de Nico y como todos son unos verdaderos desgraciados.

-Haz…- Dice Frank, abrazándola con fuerza para que no salte sobre Percy y le arranque los ojos con las manos desnudas. – Tal vez deberías dejarlo hablar.- Frank parece haber visto algo en los ojos de Percy que Hazel, demasiado inmersa en su furia y su preocupación, no.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dice de malos modos. Su cabello luce salvaje y tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hazel, vine a decirte que voy a ayudarte a salvar a tu hermana. No a pesar de nuestra historia. Por nuestra historia. Nico no es una traidora y no se merece esto.- Y aquello rompe a Hazel, que estalla en lágrimas y se lanza a Percy. Le llena las mejillas de besos y lo abraza tan fuerte que no puede respirar.

Salvan a Nico. Está muy pálida y mucho más delgada de lo que Percy recuerda. Piper la saca cuidadosamente de la batalla. Aunque Nico se retuerza y maldiga, intentando ayudar a Percy y a Jason, la hija de Afrodita no la deja ir.

Más tarde, con Annabeth siendo tragada por el tártaro y la mirada de desaprobación de Hazel grabada en su memoria, Percy ve la única salida. Se lanza tras Annabeth, haciéndole prometer a Nico que llevará al resto a las puertas.

Nico está llorando. Luce tan vulnerable como la vez que Percy curó sus heridas. Sin embargo, ella ya no es una niña. Sus ojos tienen la determinación de una mujer. Los llevará a las puertas, promete. Derrama más lágrimas y Percy sabe que son por él. Nico está preocupada por él. La alegría no le dura mucho, porque está cayendo directo al tártaro.

Lo ultimo que Percy ve es a Jason lanzándose como un Superman rubio y levantando a la hija de Hades del piso que se desmorona bajo sus pies.

* * *

-Suélteme- Nico golpea las manos de Jason, que están puestas alrededor de su cintura. -No quiero que me toquen.- La chica, definitivamente, se veía traumatizada y disgustada. Jason se apresuró a darle espacio.

-¿Alguien…?- Nico lo mira con confusión. Jason se aclara la garganta antes de intentarlo otra vez, claramente incómodo. -¿La tocó sin su consentimiento?- Termina en un susurro. El tema lo avergüenza y le causa molestia a partes iguales. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le hace eso a otra persona? ¿Cómo se las arreglaban siquiera para excitarse? Jason prefería a sus parejas consintiendo de forma entusiasta. Atreverse a violar a una mujer era el peor de los crímenes de guerra, pero no sería la primera vez que sucedía.

Reyna le había contado historias de lo que les pasaba a chicas bonitas como Nico cuando estaban prisioneras. Como había visto a las chicas mayores en la isla de Circe ser llevadas por los piratas a cuartos vacíos. Como cada noche soñaba con sus gritos.

Nico se ríe, ignorante de la repulsión que el tema le causa a Jason. Su risa es aguda y tintineante y hace brillar sus ojos cansados. Le recuerda a Jason a las tardes en el senado, en reuniones aburridas, cuando dejaba que su mirada vagara entre los senadores y lares, permitiéndose observarla en silencio.

Reyna hablaba y hablaba. Octavian discutía. Los centuriones de la quinta intentaban matarse entre ellos. Jason miraba a Nico. Nico se miraba las manos y se mantenía en silencio, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y rodaba los ojos en dirección a Jason, como burlándose de lo ridículo de todo, para después sonreírle.

Demonios si la recordaba. Hacía mucho más que eso. Se preguntaba por ella, el único cabo suelto en la saga del héroe perfecto que era Jason Grace. Nunca habían cruzado más que un par de palabras, el obligatorio "Pretor Grace" "Embajadora Di Angelo", pero a Jason le gustaba pensar que lo suyo era una amistad silenciosa.

El primer día que la vio, la chispa había estado allí. Antes siquiera de saber su nombre había quedado prendado de sus modales y la gracia con la que se conducía. Y tras enfrentarla en combate, su intriga había aumentado. La embajadora Di Angelo era un misterio envuelto en un acertijo y Jason siempre había sido demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

Era letal. Era hermosa. No dudaba, era decidida y fuerte. Tenía un estilo de lucha extraño, que en su época había asumido se debía a su arma. Hierro estigio, directo desde el inframundo. Un arma hermosa y letal para una chica hermosa y letal.

Ahora sabía que no se debía a eso. Su estilo de lucha era tan claramente griego que hacía que Jason se sintiera estúpido. Al ver a Percy Jackson luchar tuvo un deja vú, algunas fintas se le hacían familiares, lo había visto antes. Nunca pudo ubicar dónde.

Luego recordó a Nico. ¿Había sido Percy el primero en darle un arma? ¿Acaso ese huracán de mujer había aprendido sus trucos en otra tormenta? Jason no lo culpaba. De hecho, cobraba mucho sentido. Se imaginaba a una Nico más joven. Ojos amplios y brillantes, aún más menuda, si aquello era posible. Pero con la misma fuerza letal, igual de salvaje, esperando ser desatada.

-Nadie podría tocarme sin mi consentimiento, Pretor Grace- Nico lo devuelve a la realidad, apartándose de su agarre. -Estarían muertos antes de intentarlo.

Jason asiente y la deja marchar. Huracán de mujer. Nunca mejor dicho.


	5. Capítulo 5

**He vuelto! Así o más dramática? Tras una semana en el fin del mundo, con una conexión a internet que era lenta en sus días buenos y sin una laptop, traigo este capitulo. A padsii, me alegra que el fic te guste aunque no sea tu estilo. Es muy poco común, lo sé. No solo es un pairing descabellado y una idea loquísima sino que he llenado los espacios en blanco con mis headcanons para Nico. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy la reina de los pairings extraños. Ahora, sin más preambulo; el capítulo.**

* * *

Nico vuelve unos minutos después de su conversación con Jason. Está vestida con unos vaqueros azules, zapatillas y un sweater gris. La ropa no es de ella. Los vaqueros cuelgan sueltos de sus caderas delgadas y el sweater le queda corto. Tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta y luce entrañablemente joven.

Joven no es un concepto que realmente asocie con Nico. Letal. Asesina. Misteriosa. Aquellas son palabras que la describen mejor.

Luce menos golpeada y frágil. Puede deberse a la ambrosía que de seguro el entrenador Hedge le ha dado. Sujeta un sándwich en su mano izquierda.

—Si queremos salvar a Percy y Annabeth debemos ir a la casa de Hades. — Algo en su rostro se tuerce al mencionarlos. Entonces, piensa Jason, la obsesión es mutua. No es solo por parte de Percy. Un día van a matarse.

—¿La casa de Hades?— Pregunta Leo.

—El mayor templo a Hades que jamás se ha construido. Debemos atravesar todos los niveles y hallaremos las puertas.

—Suena... sencillo— Dice Piper. Esta ilusionada, pero también un poco dudosa.

—No lo será. Tenemos que llegar a Epiro y una vez allí, estar preparados. La casa despierta los peores recuerdos y fantasmas del pasado que alguien pueda tener.

Si algo tienen, son malos recuerdos. Jason ve como Nico mordisquea su sándwich ante la atenta mirada de Hazel y la coge por la muñeca. Es algo impulsivo. Algo impropio de un romano.

Nico transfiere su atención del sándwich a él. Parpadea lentamente. Luce imposiblemente aburrida, al menos para un observador casual. Sin embargo, para alguien como Jason, acostumbrado a observar a Nico desde la distancia, Nico luce como un animal acorralado. Debajo de toda la fingida indiferencia y la rabia, no hay nada más que miedo.

—¿Pretor Grace?— Pregunta ella, mirándolo entre sus pestañas. En cualquier otra mujer, sería llamado coqueteo. ¿En Nico? Es una señal de peligro y una maniobra muy deliberada para evitar verlo directo a los ojos. Jason no está dispuesto a retroceder. Si ella quiere jugar a aquello, pues bien, jugarán a eso.

—¿Puedo tener una palabra con usted, embajadora Di Angelo?— Mantiene el fraseo cuidadosamente formal. Se asegura de mirarla directo a los ojos. Hazel y Frank jadean, lo suficientemente romanos para darse cuenta de la reprimenda en el tono. Piper y Leo lo observan, confundidos.

Nico ladea la cabeza. Hace que los movimientos tradicionalmente sumisos se vuelvan amenazantes. Es peligrosa. Las personas la subestimaban constantemente y Nico demostraba cada vez que estaban equivocados. Por muy bella que fuese, Nico nunca dejaría de ser bordes ásperos y una fuerza indomable. Y se notaba. Nico irradiaba peligro.

—Adelante, entonces.— Nico se engancha al brazo de Jason, cediendo. Le está obligando a portarse como un romano y guiarla a la cubierta. Jason lo hace.

La conduce, alto y orgulloso, como un buen romano. Ella sigue su guía sin tropezar. Sus zancadas igualan las de Jason y juntos parecen deslizarse por el salón del Argo. Deberían verse ridículos, ella es muy pequeña y él demasiado grande. Aún así, juntos se mueven con gracia.

—Tengo algo que decirle.— Jason va directo al grano. No tiene sentido usar cortesías y palabras de buena crianza, porque es claro que ella no lo aprecia. Nico lo mira, nuevamente a la defensiva. —La recuerdo del campamento Júpiter.

—Créame, yo también lo recuerdo.— La respuesta es sarcástica. Nico lo mira como si prefiriese estar en cualquier lugar que no fuese allí. Jason se apresura a intentar reencauzar la conversación, antes de que Nico decida que en realidad es incapaz de tolerar su presencia y esta incómoda charla y se largue a la sombra más cercana.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que quiero disculparme. — Jason tropieza con las palabras y se mira los pies. Nico lo observa, divertida. Es un poquito sádica, supone Jason, pero si verlo sufrir reduce la escarcha que cubre todas sus interacciones, lo haría siempre. —Sé que mi pregunta anterior puede haber dado a entender que la considero incapaz de defenderse. Quiero que sepa que ese no es el caso. Usted es una combatiente muy hábil.— Nico lo mira con sorpresa, como si no se creyese el cumplido. Como si fuese imposible considerarla capaz.

—Disculpas aceptadas, Pretor Grace.— Nico está visiblemente sonrojada. Tal vez por eso se da media vuelta, dispuesta a largarse.

—Puedes llamarme Jason, creo que ya no soy pretor de nada.— Jason dice con amargura. Nico lo mira por sobre su hombro. No sonríe.

En la cena, lo llama Jason y le pide la mantequilla. Jason finge que no le afecta.

* * *

Nico sabe que está jodida. Apenas saque a Jackson del tártaro la va a matar. Esta vez, Nico realmente ha colmado su paciencia. Podría ser más fácil si lo deja allí, pero no puede. La idea de herir a Percy últimamente le causa urticaria. Y está mal, Nico lo sabe. No solo porque él nunca la querrá de la forma en que Nico lo quiere. Sino porque es una abominación. Es perverso y sucio y ni siquiera Bianca sería capaz de perdonárselo. Porque Nico está enferma. Y el hecho de referirse a su misma en femenino lo prueba. ¿Cómo podría Percy quererla si sabía exactamente la clase de abominación que era Nico?

Otra de las razones para la inminente muerte de Nico era Jason Grace. Estaba haciendo su existencia un verdadero campo minado. No importa donde vaya, su mirada la perfora. Sus ojos se detienen en ella constantemente. Antes, en el campamento Júpiter, Nico pensaba que era un seguimiento amistoso. Pensaba que Grace compartía su diversión por el ridículo que era la política en Nueva Roma. ¿Ahora? Se sentía como un depredador que mira a su presa.

Joder. La suerte de Nico era terrible. Había conseguido cabrear a dos de los únicos semidioses que la igualaban o superaban en poder.

—Creo que no es lo que quieres oír en este momento.— Dice Hazel, esa noche, mientras se preparan para dormir. —Pero Percy está coladito por ti. Lo hubieras visto cuando se enteró de que estabas prisionera.

Nico bufa en voz alta, incrédula.

—Haz, Jackson va a matarme.— Nico la mira. Hazel no parece impresionada. Al contrario. Se sienta tras Nico y comienza a cepillar su cabello negro. —Es en serio. Jackson me odia. Y sabe que le mentí. Me va a matar.

—Claro, porque cuando quieres matar a alguien lo salvas de un par de gigantes.— La voz de Hazel resuma sarcasmo. Nico le explicaría que Percy es así de honorable, pero sería perder el tiempo. Hazel diría que Nico está enamorada de él. No es que sea mentira. Sin embargo, Nico no lo diría por eso. Percy es así. Hazel no lo conoce como ella. No lo entiende como ella.

—Jackson está en una relación. — Intenta. A lo mejor consigue hacerla callar de una buena vez. En serio, Nico ama a Hazel, pero ¿Esta insistencia que tiene por hablar de sentimientos? No es una fan.

—Por lo que dice Annabeth, no por mucho.— Nico le lanza una mirada exasperada y escandalizada a partes iguales. ¿Está sugiriendo que Nico debería quitarle el novio a Annabeth? Nico no puede creerlo. —Vale, vale, lo dejo. Pero no muevas más la cabeza que arruinas la trenza.— Hazel se queda en silencio y Nico se permite disfrutar del contacto por unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dijo Jason?— Su hermana, siempre curiosa, no puede soportar el silencio por más de unos minutos. Le recuerda a sí misma, antes de la muerte de Bianca y, bueno, todo.

—Se disculpó por lo que dijo cuando llegué. Creía haberme ofendido.— Nico suspira. —No entiendo al tipo, de veras que no.

—No entiendo por qué sacó rango contigo de esa manera. Se sentía como si te estuviese regañando.— Hazel se inclina a coger un elástico para el cabello. —Él no suele ser así.

—Creo que lo puse nervioso con aquello de "Pretor Grace" Fue extraño y últimamente me ha estado mirando mucho. Me pone nerviosa.

—¿Te atrae Jason?— Pregunta Hazel, emocionada. De seguro ya planea la boda.

—¡No!— Nico responde y se dirige al baño, con la trenza ya terminada, a ponerse el pijama. El comentario de Hazel la ha hecho dudar. Jason es atractivo y gracioso. No tiene idea del pasado de Nico. No conoce sus partes feas, solo la versión idealizada que Nico preparó para el campamento Júpiter.

Un golpe en la puerta saca a Nico de su reflexión.

—Hey, Hazel.—Piper entra a la habitación. —¿Podrías explicarme qué pasó recién?

Nico se queda muy callada. ¿Debería salir del baño? Piper vino a hablar con Hazel, no con ella. Finalmente decide.

—Yo puedo explicarlo si quieres. — Dice mientras sale del baño.

—¡Nico! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!— Piper se sonroja, de seguro avergonzada de haber sido encontrada in fraganti. Luego, le da una sonrisa tentativa.

Nico se sienta en la cama, junto a Piper, dejando a Hazel lejos de ella.

—Conozco a Jason de Nueva Roma. Nunca nos hablamos más allá del saludo obligatorio. Él tenía un rango superior al mío. Aquella era la forma en la que un oficial romano debe escoltar a una mujer. Supuse que lo tradicional lo ayudaría a sentirse más cómodo.— Nico lo dice todo con un tono plano y al instante se arrepiente por la forma en que los ojos de Hazel se iluminan. ¡De seguro ya planeaba el bautizo de su primer hijo! Joder con ella y su maldita costumbre de hablar más de la cuenta. ¿Nico preocupada por Jasón? ¡Ridículo!

—Mi Afrodita interior me obliga a decirte esto.— Piper le da una sonrisa con muchos dientes. La chica es pura simpatía y Nico odia la manera en la que lee a todos sin esfuerzo y se adapta. Le gustaría tener sus habilidades sociales. —Se ven geniales juntos. Cuando caminaban juntos, parecían estar bailando o flotando por la sala.—

Nico la mira, buscando la trampa. Piper parece genuina.

—¿No que tú y él...?— Le pregunta, confundida. Piper ríe.

—Lo sé, y también sé que se movían perfectamente al compás. Sé que es mi ex y no debería decirlo, pero serían asombrosos juntos.

Nico no sabe que decir. Es mucho como para procesar de una vez. Hace lo lógico. Se mete a la cama que compartirá con Hazel y se tapa con las cubiertas hasta que solo se ve su pelo oscuro entre las sábanas. En lo que a ella concierne, es una forma perfectamente aceptable de terminar una conversación.

Hazel se ríe. Piper hace un ruido de confusión.

—No la culpes. Tiene mucho en su plato ahora mismo. Se enteró de que le gusta a un chico...—

Nico interrumpe con un sonido de protesta, aún debajo de las mantas.

—¡No le gusto!— Hazel la ignora como si nada.

—Le gusta a este chico, él está en una relación, ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer. Tiene que llevarnos a Epiro y acaba de salir del tártaro.— Hazel acaricia su espalda por sobre las mantas. —Su súper poder como hija de Hades es la negación.

Piper ríe.

— Nico, si me oyes entre todas esas mantas, creo que tú y el chico al que según tú no le gustas deben intentarlo. Nuestra vida es peligrosa y no tenemos idea si vamos a detener a Gaea o nos vamos a morir mañana. ¡Vive un poco! Y sí no te gusta, tú y Jason harían una pareja increíble.

Ella también le acaricia la espalda y se despide de Hazel. Nico la odia un poquito más. Se cubre aún más con las mantas y sabe que es envidia lo que siente, pero se niega a admitirlo. Luego, el sonido inconfundible de la puerta al cerrarse.

Hazel se mete entre las mantas, riendo.

—¿Así que tú y Jason?— Nico la mira molesta y la golpea con una almohada. —Por lo menos tienes la bendición de Piper.— Dice mientras se baja de la cama. Nico intenta respirar profundamente. Se está alejando en dirección al baño cuando lo oye. —¿Quién lo diría? A mi hermana le gustan mayores.

Nico renuncia a mantener la calma y le lanza la almohada a Hazel.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Gracias a quienes siguen la historia! Me encantaría saber que piensan. No duden en dejar reviews 😘**

* * *

Nico despierta empapada de sudor y arañándose el cuello. Podría jurar que se estaba sofocando con el aire viciado de la vasija. No puede respirar. No puede respirar.

Nico no puede quedarse allí. De noche, la habitación le recuerda demasiado a la vasija. Oscura, estrecha y cálida. Se levanta con cuidado, intentando no perturbar a Hazel, que duerme pacíficamente con los dedos envueltos alrededor de una espada imaginaria.

Nico abre la puerta y se aventura por los pasillos del Argo. Está descalza y su pijama es escaso. Una polera de tirantes anchos y unos shorts que dejan bastante poco a la imaginación. Los shorts pertenecían a Hazel, quien es al menos dos pulgadas más baja que ella.

El frío está bien. El frío es seguro, se dice Nico. Su tiempo en la vasija y en el tártaro tenían solo una cosa en común. En ambos, el aire era cálido y viciado. El frío le recuerda que no está allí todavía.

El piso de madera bajo sus pies descalzos le ayuda a calmarse. Le hace sentir más real, más sólida. Se dirige directamente a la cubierta del Argo y se apoya en la barandilla. El aire frío en la cara y el silencio la ayudan a pensar. A sentirse más cuerda.

No sabe cuanto tiempo permanece allí. El viento en la cara, el frío cortándole las mejillas. El cabello volando alrededor de su cara de manera salvaje. Los dedos aferrándose al metal de la barandilla.

-¿Nico?- Pregunta una voz. Nico da un salto y se gira. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Por supuesto que es Grace quien la descubre. Joder con ella y su puta mala suerte.

Jason la mira. La recorre de pies a cabeza. Descalza, piernas de marfil, eternas. Aquellos shorts de algodón negro que cubrían lo justo para ser modestos y sensuales a la vez. Las caderas estrechas. La camiseta sin mangas. El indomable cabello negro. Y los ojos, brillando como carbones en la noche oscura.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Nico responde, hosca. Detesta que la vean cuando está así. No quiere que Jason piense que es débil.

Jason se ríe. Nico tiene carácter, eso hay que reconocérselo. Le gusta poder verla así, sarcástica y molesta. Se siente más real

-Tengo la guardia nocturna.- Jason responde, después de un rato, y la mira con preocupación. No puede ser saludable estar así en medio de la noche, menos en el exterior.

-Tuve una pesadilla. El frío me ayuda a pensar. Tengo malas experiencias con el calor.- Nico dice y su voz suena un poco entrecortada. Jason la mira. Sus labios están azules. Está temblando.

Jason se quita su sudadera. Es una de sus favoritas. Está gastada y suave por los años y tiene escrito su nombre en la espalda.

Nico lo mira, aún temblando. No la coge.

-Te vas a enfermar.- Nico dice, sin siquiera pensar en ella misma. Como si no le importara.

-Por lo menos estoy usando zapatos. Y vaqueros.- Nico lo mira, indecisa. Jason se planta con más firmeza. -No me la pienso poner. Si no te la pones voy a seguir en camiseta.- Nico parece rendirse ante la terquedad de Jason y se pone la sudadera. Luce sumamente cansada y perdida. La sudadera le queda gigante y la hace ver como una niña jugando a ser mayor.

-¿Puedo convencerte de volver a tu camarote?-Pregunta. Sabe que ella dirá que no. La pesadilla fue una de las malas. Nico tiene arañazos en el cuello que definitivamente no tenía cuando llegó al Argo. Cuando Jason tiene pesadillas, lo último que quiere es volver a dormir.

-No.- Nico se mueve inquieta. Los pies parecen dolerle. Jason recuerda una de las lecciones acerca de primeros auxilios del campamento Júpiter. La hipotermia comenzaba en los dedos de los pies y de las manos.

-Si no vas a entrar, por lo menos pisa sobre mis zapatillas.- Jason ofrece. Nico lo mira como si estuviera loco. -Parece que tienes principio de hipotermia. Mis zapatillas no están tan frías como el piso.

-Soy pesada. Podría aplastar tus pies.- Dice Nico, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Jason se burla. Nico luce muy liviana.

-Creo que puedo soportarlo. - Jason responde y luego baja la voz a un susurro amenazante. -Y si no, siempre puedo cargarte hasta tu camarote.

-Podría gritar. - Nico dice pero luce insegura. Su resolución parece estar quebrándose. Jason sabe que Nico no va a gritar. No quiere llamar la atención.

-No creo que quieras que el entrenador y Hazel se enteren. - Jason dice y hace un amago tomarla en sus brazos.

-Está bien- Se rinde Nico y avanza hacia él. Parece confundida acerca de como hacerlo funcionar.

Jason la sujeta por los codos y la sube a sus zapatillas. Nico es preocupantemente liviana.

-Tus pies son pequeños. - Observa, cuando el silencio es demasiado.

-No son pequeños, son proporcionados a mi estatura.- Nico luce un poco molesta. Jason aprovecha para atraerla a él. Se quedan un rato así, casi abrazados, en silencio.

Cuando Jason mira hacia abajo nuevamente, Nico está laxa en sus brazos. Su cara está relajada y es obvio que está dormida. Jason suspira y cambia su postura un poco. Luego, delicadamente, pone a Nico sobre su cadera y comienza a avanzar hacia el camarote que comparte con Hazel.

Abre la puerta con cuidado. Hazel duerme en un lado de la cama, dejando el otro vacío. Pone con cuidado a Nico ahí. Luego arropa a las dos y sale del cuarto.

Nico abre un ojo y maldice por lo bajo. Maldito Grace. ¡¿Qué se creía?! ¡Nico no era una muñequita de trapo, que podía cargar y mover a su antojo! Aún así, el gesto tenía su encanto. Nico venía de los cuarenta y la caballerosidad la volvía loca. Y Jason siempre la había tratado con las mayores cortesías. Nico no sabía dónde lo había aprendido, porque había sido criado por lobos.

Jason Grace, Nico decidió, era imposible. Nico lo odiaba. Nadie podía ser tan guapo, amable y dulce. Lo odiaba. Obviamente era falso, fingía ser perfecto. Nico lo odiaba tanto como una vez odió a Percy.

* * *

-Annabeth.- Dice Percy, rompiendo el silencio auto impuesto. Ninguno tenía las fuerzas como para mantener una conversación. Es en medio de su primera noche en el tártaro y ya están agotados. -Si salimos de esta...- Percy inicia, temeroso, pero Annabeth lo interrumpe.

-Creo que debemos romper.- Dice ella. Percy suspira de alivio y se reclina contra la pared de la cueva en la que están.

-¿Tú también?- Percy pregunta, tan aliviado que podría ponerse a bailar y a cantar. -¿Por qué?

-Estoy empezando a cuestionar mi sexualidad. ¿Y tú?- Annabeth dice, arqueando una ceja. Percy la adora. Inteligente, brillante Annabeth. Parecía estar sintonizada con Percy. No había resentimientos.

-Nico me atrae. Y mucho. Desde que... bueno, ya sabes- Percy responde, sin atreverse a decir desde que Artemisa le puso senos. Tiene el presentimiento de que Annabeth no lo encontaría gracioso. -Me sentía fatal.

-Te prometo que si salimos de aquí, te ayudaré con Nico. - Annabeth le coge una mano y se la aprieta.

-No sé si tenga caso, listilla. - Percy se encoge de hombros y le da una sonrisa tristona. -Nico me odia.

-Nico no te odia, sesos de alga. Me gusta para ti. Es seria, inteligente y fuerte. Es poderosa y muy bella. -Annabeth discute, categórica. Luego, parece pensar unos instantes. - Y, ¿Has visto sus...?- Percy le pone una mano sobre la boca.

-Si sigues así voy a pensar que la quieres para ti. - Se queja Percy.

-No es mi tipo, demasiado gótica. Pero no niego que si Nico le fuera a las chicas podríamos pasar unas noches interesantes. - Responde mientras una mirada pensativa se apodera de sus facciones.

-¡Annabeth!- Percy le grita, profundamente avergonzado. Intenta no pensar en ello, pero la semilla ya está plantada. Las imágenes en su cerebro lo hacen estremecer. Y no de frío.

Annabeth y Nico juntas, las dos chicas de las que ha estado enamorado. El pelo rubio de Annabeth. Nico y su cabello oscuro. Ellas rodando sobre las almohadas. La boca pecaminosa de Nico, los ruidos que podría hacer. Esos labios rojos... No, Percy sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en aquello.

Joder con Nico y sus labios rojos. Si el Tártaro no lo mataba, Nico lo haría.

* * *

Nico no le devuelve la sudadera a Jason.

Duerme con ella todas las noches. El olor y la suavidad mantienen a raya las pesadillas.

Cuando despierta jadeando por aire no puede evitar inhalar el perfume de Grace. Un cruce entre suavizante de telas, jabón genérico y desodorante de hombre. Es seguro. Le recuerda que está a salvo. Si Hazel nota que la lleva cada vez que va a dormir, no lo menciona.

Sin embargo, una noche, la sudadera deja de oler a Grace. Despierta con un grito formándose en los labios y arañándose el cuello. Es una de sus peores pesadillas en un buen tiempo. Puede deberse a que por primera vez en días, Nico está durmiendo sola. A Hazel le ha tocado la guardia aquella noche.

Nico no puede permanecer un segundo más así. Las sábanas se sienten muy ásperas contra su piel sobrecalentada y las mantas la asfixian. Está llorando y su pelo es un desastre. Siente que se ahoga en cada respiración. Sale corriendo del camarote.

No mira hacia donde va. Sus pies la dirigen hacia una puerta. Sin saberlo, ha llegado al camarote de Grace. Nico vacila y decide tocar. Está demasiado angustiada como para pensar en las consecuencias.

Grace le abre con un gruñido. Mira por sobre la cabeza de Nico unos segundos, sin darse cuenta que Nico está allí. Nico se aclara la garganta.

Grace mira hacia abajo, sobresaltado.

-¿Nico?- Pregunta, rascándose el cuello. Cuando realmente procesa la imagen frente a él, sus ojos se abren cómicamente y se llenan de preocupación.

-Préstame algo que huela a ti.- Nico espeta, antes de que Jason pueda comenzar a hacerle preguntas o peor, intentar consolarla. Nico no quiere palabras vacías y mucho menos un abrazo. Quiere dormir, muchas gracias. Y si esto es lo único que funciona, pues bien.

Nico debe estar hecha un desastre, porque Grace no la cuestiona, solo se saca la camiseta y se la tiende. Aún está demasiado atónito como para reaccionar. Nico se aprovecha de forma descarada para salir huyendo, no sin antes devolverle la sudadera y darle una buena mirada a su torso desnudo. Porque Nico es una adolescente y tiene hormonas, ¿De acuerdo? La carne es débil y todo eso.

Además, Nico es genial en ignorar sus emociones. Si mirar a Grace semidesnudo evita otro ataque de pánico, Nico lo hará con gusto. No es como que sea muy difícil de hacer.

Cuando Nico llega a su camarote se pone la camiseta de Grace por sobre la propia. Se acuesta y su último pensamiento es que Jason se ve genial sin camiseta.

* * *

Venecia, contrario a la creencia popular, no fue un absoluto desastre para Nico. Pudo usar su oxidado italiano y pasear por su ciudad natal le dio un sentido de realismo, de tener un pasado que antes no tenía. Ahora que había visto Venecia con sus propios ojos, ya no se sentía como que hubiese aparecido en el mundo por germinación espontanea. Se podía identificar y llamarse a sí misma italiana.

Nico había aprendido algunas canciones y una que otra maldición colorida. Solo en nombre de reconectarse con su cultura, por supuesto.

¿Convertirse en una mazorca? No fue tan genial. Pero que Frank recibiese la bendición de Marte y obtener el antídoto a una de las pruebas de la casa de Hades sí lo era. Nico sabía que sería difícil y asegurar de que al menos no iban a morir en uno de los primeros niveles les compraba tiempo.

Cuando Esciron pide a dos semidioses y son Hazel y Jason quienes van, Nico se convence que la preocupación que siente es por su hermana menor. Grace no le preocupa porque no son nada. Nico lo odia, ¿Recuerdan? Por ella, como si se muere.

-¡Figlio di puttana!- Nico masculla y Valdez se carcajea. -¡Porco dio!- Dice y le da un puñetazo al mástil.

Valdez se ríe más fuerte. Nico lo mira con odio.

-Vaya boca para una señorita.- Responde en español, que es lo suficientemente cercano al italiano como para que Nico lo entienda.

Nico lo mira con una sonrisa ladeada que solo anuncia problemas. Valdez no dice nada y se aleja, dispuesto a molestar a Frank.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Uff. Este fue un capitulo intenso. Esta historia iba a ser un one shot que decidí separar en varias partes porque era demasiado. Todas las partes tendrían cerca de 2000 palabras pero esta se me fue de las manos. Casi tres mil palabras, mucho diálogo y nada de Percy. Intenté de veras meter lo que está pasando en su cabeza, pero no calzaba e iba a ser muchísimo. Tuve que pasarlo al siguiente capítulo. **

Pasear por los alrededores del palacio de Diocleciano, en Split, era divertido. El italiano de Nico los había llevado mucho más lejos que el inglés de Jason, porque Croacia compartía el Mar Adriático con Italia. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, Nico se sentía útil.

La arquitectura era preciosa y la historia interesante. Nico la había estudiado antes de ir al campamento Júpiter y la recordaba porque era muy singular. Diocleciano fue el primero de todos los emperadores romanos que entregó el poder por su propia voluntad.

Podía entender como una historia así le gustaría a Reyna. Diocleciano venía de la nada y había ganado un lugar en Roma gracias a su habilidad militar. No tenía orígenes nobles ni acomodados. Antes de entrar al ejército era pobre como una rata.

Había sido una de las grandes mentes de Roma y había conseguido que el imperio reinara mil años más, salvándolo de la ruina política y económica.

Lo que Nico no entendía era el porqué a Jason le gustaba la historia. Había muchos otros emperadores, de orígenes más nobles y con más proezas militares, que admirar.

Sin embargo, era genial fingir ser una turista. Nadie les prestaba atención. Eran anónimos entre miles y miles de personas que abarrotaban el centro de Split.

—Parece que debemos ir por un helado. — Jason dice y todo comienza a irse al demonio a partir de allí.

Discuten porque Nico no quiere tocarlo. Discuten porque Nico no confía en él. Discuten porque a Jason no le gusta estar bajo tierra. Discuten y discuten y Nico ya está de mal humor cuando comienzan a lidiar con Eros.

Jason deja la nota para Reyna y se van a ir cuando sucede.

—¡Hola!— Ambos se asustan y Grace termina mutilando al busto.

—¿Qué te hizo Diocleciano?

Hay todo un interludio muy poco interesante que solo sirve para enfurecer a Nico. Luego, son parte del viento en Saloma.

Cuando Eros ataca, comienza casi inofensivo. La tierra tiembla y el aire se vuelve opresivo. Jason y Nico se paran, espalda con espalda, espadas en mano.

—Bien. —Dice una voz que parece venir de todas partes. —Venís a reclamar el cetro.

—Cupido— Gritó Jason. —¿Dónde está?

La voz se ríe de forma aterradora. Los instintos de Nico le gritan que salga de allí, que algo horrible está a punto de pasar.

—Donde menos me esperas— Contesta Eros. —Cómo el amor.

Nico rodaría los ojos, pero algo choca contra Jason y lo envía rodando por una escalera, directo a un sótano excavado.

—Creía que estabas más despabilado, Jason Grace.— La voz sonó más lejana. —Después de todo, has encontrado el amor.

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunta Nico, apresurándose tras él.

—Si, solo ha sido un golpe a traición. — Jason responde, incorporándose.

—Ah, ¿esperabas que jugara limpio?— Se burló Eros. —Soy el dios del amor. Nunca soy justo.

De repente, una flecha vuela hacia ellos. Jason la intercepta con su espada y choca contra una pared de piedra caliza que estalla en miles de pedazos.

Subieron la escalera corriendo, esquivando por los pelos una columna.

—¿Ese tipo es el dios del amor o de la muerte?— Gruñe Jason. No se ve contento, pero Nico sabe que por sus venas no arde la misma furia que en las de ella. Algo se removió en ella al ver a Jason en el suelo. Nico está furiosa, Jason solo molesto. Supone que es algo bueno. Al menos, uno de los dos no perdió la cabeza en esta situación.

—Pregúntale a tus amigos— Dice Eros. —Frank, Hazel y Percy han conocido a mi homólogo, Thanatos. No somos muy distintos. Solo que la muerte a veces es más dulce.

—¡Sólo queremos el cetro!— Gritó Nico— Tratamos de detener a Gaea, ¿Está usted de parte de los dioses o no?— Nico se arrepiente apenas pregunta. Una flecha cae al suelo frente a ella y estalla en un géiser de llamas que la lanza hacia atrás.

—El amor está de parte de todos. —Eros dice mientras Nico se sacude el polvo de los vaqueros y se pone de pie. —Y de nadie. No preguntes lo que el amor puede hacer por ti.

—Genial,— Jason dice y suena furioso. Al parecer, ver a Nico en el suelo lo ha afectado tanto como a ella cuando Eros lo atacó a él. Es bueno, piensa Nico ausentemente, lo que sea que esto sea, al menos es mínimamente correspondido. —Ahora se pone a soltar frases de tarjeta de felicitación.

Jason se gira abruptamente y clava el aire con su espada. Sobre los adoquines cae un rastro de icor. Nico lo mira, sorprendida. No había notado que Eros estaba tan cerca.

—Muy bien, Jason— dijo Eros. —Por lo menos percibes mi presencia. Rozar de refilón el amor verdadero es más de lo que consiguen la mayoría de los héroes.

—Entonces…— Jason dice y Nico no tiene nada contra él, sin embargo, no puede evitar cuestionar su inteligencia. ¿Va a intentar hablar con Eros después de apuñalarlo? —¿Me dará ahora el cetro?

Eros se rió

—Lamentablemente no podrías empuñarlo. Solo un hijo del inframundo puede invocar a las legiones de los muertos. Y sólo un oficial de Roma puede dirigirlas

—Pero...— Titubeó Jason— Déjenos eso a nosotros— Dijo— Nico puede invocar...

Nico se conmueve ante su fe inamovible en ella y es ese su error fatal. Se distrae y una flecha pasa silbando sobre el hombro de Jason y se clava en su brazo.

Nico gimotea. Hay algo en las flechas de Eros que lo hace doler más de lo normal. Entonces, Nico lo siente. Hay alguien tras ella, respirando contra su cuello y riéndose de forma burlona en su oído.

—¡Se terminaron los jueguitos! — Grita Nico, furiosa por su momento de debilidad.— ¡Dé la cara!

—Mirar el auténtico rostro del amor cuesta caro— Responde Eros. Al instante, otra columna se desploma y Jason se aparta con dificultad.

—Mi esposa Psique aprendió esa lección— Continúa Eros. —La trajeron hace eones, cuando mi palacio estaba situado aquí. Solo nos veíamos a oscuras. Se le advirtió que no podía mirarme, y sin embargo no pudo resistir el misterio. Temía que yo fuera un monstruo. Una noche encendió una vela y contempló mi rostro mientras dormía.

—¿Tan feo era?— Se burla Jason. Joder, el imbécil no aprendía.

El dios se rió.

—Me temo que era demasiado lindo. Un mortal no puede mirar el auténtico aspecto de un dios sin sufrir las consecuencias. Mi madre, Afrodita, maldijo a Psique por su desconfianza. Mi pobre amante fue torturada y obligada a exiliarse, y recibió unos horribles encargues para demostrar su entrega. Se ganó el derecho a volver a mi lado, pero sufrió mucho.

Jason convocó un rayo y se hizo el silencio. Nico se permitió pensar, por un momento, que había acabado. Hasta que, luego de unos tensos segundos, una fuerza invisible empujó a Jason y lanzó lejos su espada.

Entonces, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría encima, Nico lo entendió. Eros no la estaba intentando herir como a Jason, solo someter. Nico tenía algo que Eros quería, aunque no supiera el qué.

—Buen intento.— Dijo Eros, cuya voz sonaba lejana. —Pero el amor no se puede atrapar tan fácilmente.

Otro muro se desplomó junto a Jason. Se alejó a duras penas, rodando. Nico sabía que no resistiría muchos embates más.

—¡Basta!— Gritó Nico— Soy yo la que quiere. ¡Déjelo en paz!

—Pobre Nico Di Angelo.— La voz de Cupido estaba teñida de burlona decepción. —No sabes lo que quieres, y mucho menos lo que yo quiero. Mi amada Psique arriesgó todo por amor. Era la única manera de expiar su falta de confianza. Y tú... ¿Qué has arriesgado por él?

—He ido al Tártaro y he vuelto— Gruñó Nico, con una valentía que no sentía.— Usted no me da miedo

—Te doy mucho miedo. Enfréntate a mí. Se sincera.

Jason se levantó, aún jadeante. Nico sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con abismal claridad. Ceder. Saberlo no lo hacía más sencillo. Se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico y el fuerte control que tenía normalmente sobre sus poderes se quebró.

El pasto se marchitó y las piedras se agrietaron bajo sus pies. Jason, sin dejarse intimidar por Nico, cojeó a su lado.

—Denos el cetro de Diocleciano— Nico dijo, intentando sonar autoritaria. Intentando que su voz no temblara. —No tenemos tiempo para jueguitos

—¿Jueguitos?— Eros por fin pareció cansarse de la rebeldía de Nico y le dio una bofetada de revés que la lanzó contra un pedestal de granito. Nico se incorporó, aturdida por el golpe y con un labio roto. Ignoró el grito de Jason. —¡El amor no es ningún juego! ¡No es una estupidez con florcitas! Es esfuerzo: una búsqueda que nunca termina. Exige todo de uno, en especial la verdad. Solo entonces produce gratificación.

—¡Cupido! Ningún romano toleraría esa falta de respeto a una dama. ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!— Gritó Jason, nuevamente. Nico se enderezó, dándose cuenta hacia donde iba esto. Cualquier oportunidad que pudiese tener con el rubio estaría perdida tras esto. La vería con los mismos ojos con los que Percy lo hacía. Como una abominación.

Nico levantó su cabeza, a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y escupió sangre en la dirección en que suponía estaba Eros.

—Esta no es una dama, Jason Grace. – Dijo Cupido, Eros, lo que demonios fuese. Luego, volvió su atención a Nico. —Nico Di Angelo. Tan hermosa y tan oscura. ¿Admitirás tu secreto por el cetro?— Nico lo miró. Por un segundo en verdad lo miró. Pudo ver de refilón unas alas oscuras. Los tenía acorralados. No podrían seguir mucho más tiempo con este tira y afloja. Era necesario. Pero aquello no lo hacía más fácil.

—Era un chico y Artemisa me maldijo. Allí, el puto secreto.– Escupió Nico. —Ahora, deme el maldito cetro y váyase a tomar por el…— Jason interrumpe con un grito.

—¡Nico!— Dice y suena a regaño.

—Con respeto.— Añade Nico. —Por el culo pero con respeto.

—Me gusta tu descaro, Nico Di Angelo. Me recuerdas a mi Psique. Tu belleza, sin embargo, es la de las cosas oscuras. Como la mía.— Eros ríe. —Pero no es aquello lo que te pregunté.

Entonces Nico ve rojo. Absolutamente rojo. Este idiota la obligó a admitir su mayor secreto frente a otra persona y ¡¿Dice que no es suficiente?! Antes de que Nico pueda lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle las plumas al pollo sobrecrecido, Jason pone una mano en su cintura. Nico lo empuja, molesta.

—Me enamoré de Percy de pequeña.— Gruñe Nico. Aquel es otro de sus secretos y tendrá que ser suficiente. Si no lo es, Nico va a morir.

—Aquí, su cetro.— Dice Eros y suena tan feliz que Nico sabe que está sonriendo. Parece que otra de las grandes vergüenzas de Nico es suficiente. —¿Sabes, Nico? Eres como una mezcla mía y de Psique. – Les lanza el cetro y desaparece.

Tienen que irse. Nico está llorando y el escándalo ha atraído atención no deseada. Jason intenta pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—¡No quiero que me toques!— Le gruñe a Jason y está furiosa. No quiere que la toque, porque no quiere consuelos falsos. Cuando se alejara, solo dolería más. Le da un empujón brutal.

Jason la suelta. Nico considera huir, correr, saltar en una sombra. Sin embargo, ya es muy tarde. Jason debe haber visto algo en sus ojos, puesto que dejó de intentar abrazarla y sostiene una de sus muñecas en un agarre mortal. Nico lucha contra él durante unos minutos. Por más que Nico intenta, es incapaz de deshacerse de Jason. Puede que ella sea la mejor espadachín de los dos, pero el hijo de Júpiter la supera en el cuerpo a cuerpo y es innegablemente más fuerte.

Cuando Nico finalmente se rinde, Jason aprieta aún más su agarre y la pega a él. La levanta como si no pesara nada.

—Necesitamos movernos. Y tú necesitas un abrazo. Es una buena solución. —Dice y ambos se elevan, gracias a los vientos.

Valdez intenta bromear en cuanto los ve. Jason lo mira con tanta furia en sus ojos que solo abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua.

Nico se siente muy avergonzada. La amabilidad que le mostró Jason la había roto aún más. En vez de calmarse, como un ser racional, había llorado con más fuerza. Sale corriendo hacia el camarote de Hazel con el chico pegado a sus talones.

Se sientan en la cama y Nico se hace un ovillo. Jason no intenta tocarla.

—Yo era un niño.— Nico dice, sorprendida ante las palabras que se derraman de sus labios. —Era un niño y había una profecía. Uno de los niños de los tres grandes iba a salvar o destruir el Olimpo. Zeus ordenó matarlos a todos. Hades…Papá no estuvo de acuerdo.

Nico bajó la mirada y enterró los dedos en la colcha. No sabe si pueda seguir. No se lo ha contado nunca a nadie. A Hazel, tal vez, pero sin detalles.

—Estaba tan enamorado de mamá. —Nico dijo y se le escapó un sollozo. —Iba a casa todo el tiempo. No iba permitir que Bianca ni yo muriéramos. Éramos una familia. Intentó ganar tiempo, para pensar como salvarnos. Le pidió a mamá que fuéramos con él al inframundo. Madre era orgullosa, culta y de clase alta. Sabía que no seríamos felices ahí. – Nico se quedó en silencio, intentando controlarse. Jason, al parecer incapaz de controlarse, le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Zeus lanzó un rayo. La casa ardió. Mamá estaba muerta y Zeus creyó que nosotros también lo estábamos. Hades nos bañó en el Lete y nos envió al casino Lotus. Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro o su voz. Tengo… fragmentos. Ideas vagas.

Jason le apretó la mano nuevamente, pero parecía estar pensando.

—Había algo, de los comedores de Loto. ¿El tiempo era diferente?— Preguntó. Nico le sonrió con amargura.

—Nos sacó setenta años más tarde, cuando habían otros dos candidatos a ser los niños de la profecía. Eran Percy y Thalía. Papá nos envió a un internado. Y estuvimos bien, unos días. Apareció una mantícora y unos chicos nos rescataron. Decidimos ir con ellos. – Nico rió amargamente. —Percy era como un héroe de cuento. Y yo un idiota.

—No podías haber sabido...— Jason intentó, en un tono muy suave. Nico chistó.

—No, no podría. Pero aparecieron las cazadoras de Artemisa y todo se complicó. Annabeth fue secuestrada. Lady Artemisa le ofreció a mi hermana un lugar en la caza y yo llegué al campamento. Luego, secuestraron a Lady Artemisa también y mi hermana fue en una misión de rescate. Percy fue con ella y con Thalía.— Nico respiró hondo y soltó otro sollozo. Maldita sea, ¿Hasta cuando tendría que humillarse? —Mi hermana y la teniente de las cazadoras murieron en la misión. Thalía se unió a la caza para evitar la profecía. Me enfadé con Percy porque había prometido cuidar a Bianca.

—Eras solo un niño. Sé como se siente. No te culparía por eso y Percy tampoco lo hace.— Jason dijo y Nico le sonrió con tristeza.

—Me enteré de quien era mi padre y huí del campamento. Comencé a acampar y a vivir en las calles. Estaba furioso con Lady Artemisa y cometí el error de insultarla. Al día siguiente, era una chica. Mi espada ya no me resultaba adecuada y terminé en casa de Percy muy herida. Me curó y me ayudó a adaptarme. Su madre me cuidó también. Les debo mucho.— Para sorpresa de Nico, los ojos de Jason estaban llenos de reverencia.

—Dioses, Nico. Siempre supe que eras fuerte. Esto es solo otro ejemplo de lo increible que eres.— Dijo. Y luego, dándole un gran margen de espacio para retroceder, se inclinó para abrazarla. Nico se lo permitió. Se sentía tan bien. Durante tantos años se había negado el contacto, creyéndose sucia, impura, indigna. Y tal vez, dijo la voz traidora en su cabeza, Jason cambiaría eso.

—¿Quieres que use otros pronombres cuando estemos solos?— Preguntó y Nico quiso besarlo. Nadie le había preguntado en años. A nadie le había importado lo que Nico quería.

—Femenino está bien. Ya me acostumbré.

—¿Segura?— Dijo mientras aún la abrazaba.

—Segura. —Y si la voz se le quebró y enterró sus sollozos en el cuello de Jason, nadie tenía que saberlo. Y si Jason decidió que esta chica tendría su lealtad incuestionable a partir de entonces, nadie tendría que saberlo tampoco.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Tengo que decir que estoy en una nube. De repente, esta historia tiene reviews! Muchas gracias, Alessia Winnick.**

**Así que… Percy. Intenso se queda corto. Esto fue una montaña rusa de emociones. Y el final, bueno, Percy siempre ha tenido problemas con el control de la ira. (Saint Helen, alguien?) Y Nico es una bolita llena de furia y rencor. Agreguemos amor a la mezcla y tenemos una espectacular bomba de tiempo.**

* * *

El truco de ser un semidiós, Percy se dice, es que cuando crees que entiendes lo que está pasando, todo daba un giro en trescientos sesenta y dejabas de entender.

Estaban cerca. Cerca del final de viaje, cerca de las puertas. Podría estar cerca de su muerte y no le importa. Percy siempre ha sido demasiado leal para su propio bien. Dejaría el mundo arder para salvar a un amigo. Y ahora, lo que no entiende, es porqué no quiere sacrificarse por Annabeth.

Lo único que Percy quiere es Nico Di Angelo. Quiere sus ojos oscuros, su risa de niña, sus piernas largas, su nariz de botón, los labios finos y el rebelde cabello negro. Quiere que sus sonrisas sean para él, quiere saber si sus besos tienen ese gusto a traición que sabe deliciosamente amargo en su lengua. Es un idiota, pero es uno determinado a sobrevivir para ver a Nico una vez más; para que lo traicione una vez más.

Percy no aprende. Es como un perro, leal y estúpido. Y que no daría por verla otra vez. Aunque fuera un segundo, para asegurarse que está bien. ¿Se estaba volviendo egoísta gracias a Nico?

La última vez que la vio, sus hermosos ojos parecían cristales rotos. Percy ahora entendía por qué. El tártaro era un lugar horrible en el que estar acompañado. No puede imaginar como puede haber sido para Nico estar sola en aquel lugar. No puede evitar compadecerla.

Aunque Percy es estúpido, no es tan estúpido. Por supuesto que está molesto con ella. Le había mentido, engañado, se había puesto en peligro innecesariamente, los había puesto a ellos en riesgo y no había pedido ayuda cuando lo necesitaba. Un día habitual para Nico.

Y sin embargo, su dulzura y terquedad los había salvado. Definitivamente iban a hablar, porque Nico tenía una habilidad asombrosa para generarle sentimientos contradictorios y necesitaba aclararlos.

Se prometió a si mismo que si la volvía a ver, lo primero que haría sería hablar con ella.

* * *

Jason se está volviendo loco. La anticipación, el tener que esperar para zarpar en dirección a la casa de Hades lo está matando. Nunca había sido bueno en esto. Jason era paciente, como un buen romano, cuando la espera tenía propósito. Tener que esperar por los caprichos de un dios y porque el barco está destrozado y no hay una puta señal de Leo no le gusta.

No ha dormido en varios días. El rostro que le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo es más afilado y sombrío. No está comiendo lo suficiente, no se ha afeitado y las ojeras se han vuelto rasgo permanente. Demonios, incluso Nico se veía más relajada que él y eso era decir algo.

Está con un humor de perros. Le duele la cabeza. La responsabilidad lo ahoga. Sin Percy ni Annabeth, todos se voltean hacia él para que los dirija. Jason no está siendo un buen líder, lo sabe. El resto de la tripulación se hace a un lado cuando lo ve en los pasillos, solo acercándose cuando hay que tomar una decisión. La expresión atronadora que porta veinticuatro siete puede tener que ver.

—¿Qué demonios, Jason?— Pregunta Nico, igual de directa que siempre. Se ha puesto delante de Piper y de Frank. Jason puede o no haberles levantado la voz con respecto al estado de las velas. —Todos estamos molestos, pero no nos puedes tratar así. – Y luego, Nico da un paso al frente y se planta frente a él.

Jason la mira y no tiene idea que decir. Nico es mucho más baja y delgada que él y se está poniendo en medio de sus compañeros de equipo, ocultándolos con su pequeño cuerpo. Es absurdo. Irrisorio. Está de pie, frente a ellos, como si los fuera a proteger. Como si ella estuviese más preparada que Frank para recibir lo peor de la ira de Jason.

Frank ni siquiera protesta. Piper tiene un brillo interesado en los ojos, aunque no mueve ni siquiera un dedo para detener la confrontación.

Jason la intenta coger del brazo para apartarla pero Nico no parece estar de humor. Le tuerce el brazo hacia el lado y aprovechando el impulso del propio Jason, lo empuja hacia un lado y lo tumba. Jason cae al piso con tanta fuerza que la madera del bote suena. Nico lo mira desde arriba, sin un cabello fuera de lugar.

—Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Grace.— Gruñe la chica. —Cuando quieras desquitarte con alguien, ven por mí. Puedo patearte el culo en lucha con espadas todas las veces que sea necesario.— Nico le dice. Jason se siente como un niño regañado. La sensación lo sorprende. Sus mejillas arden. ¿Se está sonrojando? Joder, se está sonrojando. Piper sonríe como maniática y Frank luce incomodo, consciente de que su cuñada había acabado a Jason en menos de cinco minutos.

Jason estira su mano, pidiendo que Nico le ayude a levantarse. La prueba definitiva para medir su enojo. Nico, sorpresivamente, intenta ayudarlo.

Jason la jala hacia él en vez de incorporarse. Se asegura de que caiga sobre su cuerpo para no hacerle daño. Nico lo mira con exasperación y cansancio a partes iguales. Jason la aferra contra él hasta que Piper y Frank salen de la cubierta.

—Sé que no soy un buen líder. —Le dice. Nico no dice nada, solo rueda hasta quedar tendida junto a Jason. Ambos observan a las estrellas que recién se asoman en el cielo. —No he dormido y siento que el control se me escapa…

—¿Por qué?— Nico pregunta. No se aparta de Jason.

—No he hecho nada bien. Todo sale mal. Percy y Annabeth en el tártaro. Reyna está cruzando las tierras antiguas sola y asustada. Octavian quedó a cargo de la legión. Sacrificaste mucho por un cetro que no podemos usar. Y ahora, Leo está desaparecido. – Jason cierra los ojos. No quiere seguir enumerando sus fracasos.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?— Nico dice, de repente.

—¿Qué?— Jason pregunta sin entender.

—A dormir. En tu camarote. ¿Sabes por qué uso tu ropa?—Jason niega con la cabeza. —Cuando me sacaron de la vasija, tú me cargaste. Así, cuando despierto de una pesadilla, huele a ti y recuerdo que ya no estoy en el tártaro.

—Pero…— Jason dice, objetando sin saber porqué.

—Tengo frío. —Nico dice. —Y necesitamos dormir.

Nico se levanta y lo tironea hasta su camarote. Jason se deja hacer. No es hasta el día siguiente cuando despierta con Nico en sus brazos que Jason lo entiende. No habían dormido abrazados porque Nico estaba asustada. Habían dormido juntos porque Jason estaba estresado y Nico sabía que no iba a aceptar consuelo a menos que creyese que estaba protegiéndola.

* * *

Sacan a Percy y Annabeth del tártaro. El resto de los siete se enteran que han terminado, pero aquello se veía venir. Percy bebe un poco de néctar y se da una ducha, suspirando ante el roce del agua caliente en su piel. Es fabuloso. Y tener acceso a productos de higiene básica luego de todos esos días era como estar en el Eliseo.

Percy se viste y decide poner en marcha su plan. ¿El primer paso? Enfrentar a Nico Di Angelo. Lo haría de forma civilizada pero firme, asegurándose de que lo entiendan.

Cuando la ve en la sala de estar, sentada junto a Jason como si nada, su sangre hierve. No es como imaginó que sería. Toda su calma se evapora y lo único que quiere es agarrar a la chica y estamparla contra una pared. Escucha el mar rugiendo en sus oídos y no le importa que el resto esté allí. Ni siquiera se fija en Reyna, que acaba de llegar. No le importa nada porque lo único que ve es a Nico. La hermosa y traicionera Nico.

—¡Tú!— Exclama Percy, en voz alta. No dice su nombre pero ella sabe muy bien a quien se refiere.

—Yo.— Responde Nico con calma. —¿Se te perdió algo, Jackson?— Nico usa su sonrisa de medio lado, la que dice "Sé como hacerte pedazos y lo voy a hacer si me provocas." Luce retadora. Percy la encuentra mas molesta que nunca.

Jason la coge por el brazo y ambos se miran, en una especie de conversación silenciosa. El hijo de Júpiter luce estúpidamente protector y Percy no sabe si reír o llorar. No sabe si compadecerlo o enojarse, porque parece que Jason, romano o no, había sido otra de las víctimas del encanto de Nico.

Percy comienza a avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Nico se pone de pie y Jason también lo hace, parándose frente a la chica.

—No dejaré que la toques.— Jason dice. El "No dejaré que la dañes" está implícito.

Percy bufa. Como si algo de lo que él pudiese hacer le pudiese hacer daño a Nico. Jason aún no entendía que sería Nico la que pisoteara su corazón y no al revés.

—Hazte a un lado, Grace.— Ordena.

—No.— Por un instante ambos se miran, evaluándose. Jason tiene su espada en la mano. Percy aferra a Riptide, listo para destaparla.

—Grace, ¡te harás a un lado si no quieres saber de que…!— La amenaza de Percy muere en sus labios. Nico ha salido de detrás de Jason y tiene la espada desenfundada. No parece dispuesta a tomar mierda de nadie, ni siquiera de Percy. Sus ojos brillan de furia y por un aterrador momento se parece mucho a su padre.

—Jason. Está bien.— Nico pone una mano en su brazo y Grace retrocede. Cuando Nico lo mira, la dureza deja su semblante. Se ve mucho más dulce y joven. Luego, vuelve sus ojos a Percy y parece dispuesta a matar.

Percy ataca de inmediato. Va a por su cuello, como hace tantos años lo hizo. Funcionó con la Nico de aquel entonces, pero pronto se hace claro que no va a funcionar con la actual. Nico para la estocada con su espada y salta fuera del camino. Percy la sigue y Hazel grita.

—¡Van a matarse!— Hazel intenta correr a separarlos. Annabeth la sostiene.

Nico va a la ofensiva. Parece un ángel vengador. Percy evita a duras penas la estocada dirigida a sus piernas y ataca de nuevo, cuando entiende la estrategia de la chica.

Nico quiere cansarlo, aprovechando que es más pesado que ella. Percy no le dará el placer.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes, Di Angelo?— Percy le grita y cree que nunca en su vida ha estado tan molesto. Se le debe notar en la cara, porque el resto de los presentes retrocede. —No estás esforzándote.

—¿Qué puedes saber de esfuerzo, Jackson?— Nico le devuelve el insulto, ni siquiera un ápice asustada. —¿Annabeth finalmente se cansó de que te escondieras tras sus faldas?

Percy se rió. Era un sonido amargo y molesto.

—Hablando de faldas, veo que te conseguiste un perrito faldero.— Percy hace un gesto burlón en dirección a Jason, cuyos ojos flamean de preocupación y rabia mal contenida. De seguro el muy idiota quiere proteger a Nico de todos los males del mundo. Percy ha estado allí. Sigue allí. No es bueno. —La última vez que estuvimos juntos no necesitabas de un perro guardián.— Nico no se da por aludida pero Percy sonríe complacido ante los jadeos del resto. Lo ha hecho sonar como si Nico y él tuvieron algo.

—No me conocías.— Nico bloquea una de las fintas de Percy y empuja, haciéndolo tropezar con una de las sillas, que se vuelca con un estruendo.

—¡No destruyan mi barco!— Grita Leo, sin hacer nada para detenerlos.

—Te conozco muy bien, Nico. Te entrené. Cuidé de ti.— La frase suena rota, incluso en sus oídos. Percy intenta desarmarla. Nico no lo permite. —Sigues siendo igual de bella y traidora.

—No me entrenaste. Me ayudaste por tres días. Nada más.— Nico salta sobre la espada de Percy, evitando la finta hacia sus piernas. —Y no soy traidora.— Dice pero la voz le tiembla. Por fin, Percy consiguió herirla. No es tan satisfactorio como esperaba.

Percy la desarma. Nico es buena, mejor que cualquiera en el campo, incluso Clarisse o Annabeth. Su falla fue que se distrajo. El comentario de la traición realmente le hizo daño. Si no fuera por eso podrían haber seguido por horas.

Percy no duda en soltar su espada y lanzarse hacia ella. La coge por los antebrazos y la empuja hacia la pared. Nico está furiosa, se retuerce y maldice, alternando entre el italiano y el inglés. Por las risas de Valdez y el sonrojo de Reyna, lo que dice no es nada halagador.

—¡Me mentiste!— Le espeta. Los ojos de Nico están brillando de lágrimas sin derramar y Percy quiere caer de rodillas y suplicarle perdón. De repente, se siente como el imbécil más grande del mundo.

—¡Tenías que recuperar los recuerdos por tu cuenta!

—¡Cruzaste el tártaro tú sola! ¡Domesticaste a un titán! ¡Y te comiste las putas semillas de Perséfone! ¿No sabes como fue de peligroso?— Todos a su alrededor comprenden que pasa por primera vez. A Percy no le molestaba que Nico lo hubiese traicionado. Le molestaba que se hubiese puesto en peligro.

—¿Y a ti que demonios…?— Nico parece no verlo. Percy quiere sacudirla, intentar que algo de sentido entre en su cabeza y que pare con las misiones suicidas.

—¡Me preocupo por ti, idiota!— No es lo correcto que decir, Percy lo sabe por la mirada que atraviesa la cara de Nico. Quiere gritarle que la adora, pero no puede. Dioses, Nico iba a matarlo de la preocupación.

—¿Te lanzaste al tártaro por voluntad propia y me vienes a hablar a mí de correr riesgos?— Nico se burla y se lanza a él como un gato salvaje. Percy cae de espaldas y Nico aterriza sobre él, instalada cómodamente en sus caderas.

Valdez silba. Nico intenta levantarse pero Percy la aferra por la cintura.

—Una palabra, Jackson. ¡Estigio!— Le sisea. Y es un golpe bajo. Ella le había dado la idea, después de todo.

—Pues te tengo otra, Nico. ¡Bob!

Nico luce un poco arrepentida. Percy quiere ponerse a bailar de alegría. Tal vez había esperanza para sus tendencias suicidas. Tal vez si tenía sentido de la auto preservación.

—Thalía…

—¡Thalía y una mierda, Di Angelo!— Percy los rueda, de manera que sea él quien está arriba. Le sujeta las muñecas por sobre la cabeza y se inclina hacia ella, de seguro para decir algunos improperios más.

Desde afuera, la posición luce mucho más comprometedora. Así que, como es natural, es aquel el momento en el que el entrenador Hedge entra.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Sip, desaparecí por una semana. Tengo reglas muy dolorosas y estoy muy ocupada intentando no desmayarme por los cólicos e intentando llevar una vida normal para escribir. Los quistes en los ovarios son horribles. Como recompensa, de nuevo superé las dos mil palabras. **

Está fría. Está fría y a punto de desmayarse. Ha hecho tantos viajes sombra que apenas se mantiene en pie. Solace está haciendo ruido a su alrededor, pero Nico no tiene tiempo de dejarse examinar ni descansar. Lo único que puede ver son las hileras e hileras de romanos dispuestos a asediar el campamento. Nico no es una fanática del campamento mestizo ni lo considera su hogar, sin embargo no va a dejar que ningún inocente muera por la locura de Octavian y que todo su esfuerzo en transportar la estúpida estatua sea en vano.

Se quita la camiseta hawaiana sucia y se atraganta con un poco de ambrosía.

—Woah. Nico. Eh… Woah.— Dice Solace, incoherentemente. La está mirando como si le hubiesen salido alas o igual de extraño. Está tan rojo que probablemente inventó un tono nuevo.

—¿Qué?— Le dice mientras busca algo que ponerse. Lo único que hay por todos lados son camisetas del campamento mestizo. Nico hace una mueca ante el naranja chillón y coge una que parece de su talla. Es monstruosa, pero peor es la camiseta hawaiana que traía puesta. Nico se pone la camiseta y se toma un buen sorbo de néctar. Luego, coge a Solace y lo arrastra a las trincheras.

Reyna revela la estatua y por un bendito momento, todo parece como si fuese a estar bien. Hasta que sucede lo impensable. Gaea se despierta y aparecen verdaderas hordas de monstruos a atacar el campamento. Se congregan en el árbol de Thalía, aunque Nico sabe que no tardarán en descubrir la entrada desprotegida por el puño de Zeus. Están rodeados y los romanos corren en estampida hacia el interior.

Algunos romanos la miran con desconfianza al pasar. Su embajadora había resultado ser una graecus, y Nico no puede culparlos. De estar en sus zapatos, su reacción sería la misma.

Entonces aparecen los siete. Nico está muy agradecida de que estén vivos como para cuestionarlo. De seguro, el cruce desde la tierras antiguas hasta Long Island en unos minutos tiene que ser intervención divina.

Reyna grita aliento a su legión y les da órdenes. Percy, es Percy y alienta a los griegos. Ambos campamentos cargan de la única manera en la que saben: los romanos, ordenados y en formación y los griegos en un caos destructivo. Nico entra en pánico por unos segundos porque no sabe a quien seguir. Se va a lo seguro y se lanza junto a los griegos.

Nico apuñala y salta entre los monstruos. Ella es una hija de los tres grandes y una fuerza a tener en cuenta, después de todo. A medida que comienzan a mermarlos, Nico comienza a preocuparse por Hazel, Jason y Percy. Sacude la cabeza y se empuja con mas fuerza. Pronto, Hazel lucha junto a ella y Nico ya no puede pensar, es puro instinto.

Cuando nota que los griegos comienzan a decaer, Nico levanta un legión de muertos, para que combatan lado a lado con los agotados campistas. Se siente a punto de desmayar, pero no puede darse ese lujo. Tienen que mantener a los monstruos a raya para que Jason, Piper y Leo se deshagan de Gaea. Se come otro cuadrado de ambrosía y levanta aún más soldados.

Los esqueletos son recibidos con vítores por los otros griegos. Su moral está restaurada y parecen combatir con fuerza renovada. Percy, desde el otro lado de la batalla, levanta la vista de pronto y cruza miradas con Nico. Le sonríe. Los romanos lucen confundidos, hasta que uno de los Stolls les grita.

—¡Y por eso somos mejores, estirados! Tenemos a Percy, Thalía y a Nico. Que aparte de estar muy buena es jodidamente poderosa.— Grita y Nico se ríe.

—¡Cuidado con esa boca, Stoll! Podría enviar a uno de mis soldados a acabarte.— Nico amenaza. El Stoll, que ahora Nico sabe que es Connor, le sonríe.

—No lo sé, pequeña Nico. Si quieres un trío, siempre podemos negociar.— Le responde mientras le guiña un ojo. Nico se sonroja y Connor ríe.

Los romanos la miran, divididos entre el asombro por sus poderes y preocupación por lo que acaban de escuchar. Los griegos ríen libremente y se ven más contentos de lo que deberían, lidiando contra un ejército de monstruos. A Nico no le importan los silbidos ni las risas, está muy concentrada intentando no desmayarse. Se limita a lanzarse a la batalla.

Cuando todo acaba, Nico está cubierta de cenizas, sudor, icor y sangre. No se atreve a comer otro trozo de ambrosía por temor a una sobredosis. Confirma la muerte de Leo y está casi temblando cuando alguien la embiste por el costado. Nico chilla de forma muy impropia para una hija de Hades porque alguien la está abrazando con muchísima fuerza.

Ese alguien, se da cuenta Nico, es Jason. El olor a detergente, desodorante genérico y ozono es inconfundible, aún bajo la sangre y el sudor. Debe haberla visto a la distancia y se había lanzado hacia ella. Ahora, se conformaba con sostenerla y enterrar su nariz en su pelo.

—Dioses, estás bien. Estos días han sido horribles. No sabía nada y luego en la batalla te perdí de vista…— Jason dice y alguien se aclara la garganta.

Ambos voltean para ver a un Hades molesto y a Percy de pie junto a él.

—Venía a ver si habías llegado bien, bambina.— Dice y el corazón de Nico se derrite cuando oye el diminutivo en italiano.—Creo que no era necesario. Ya tienes otro perro guardián. Se te pegan las costumbres de la pretor.— Mira a Jason y a Percy como quien mira un insecto particularmente desagradable.

—Babbo…— Nico dice. Hades la ignora.

—Cuidado donde pones las manos, hijo de Júpiter. Y tú, Jackson…— Ladra Hades. —Cuida de esta ridícula hija mía, ¿Quieres?— Hades se va, caminando en dirección a Hazel.

—Déjenlo, está sobreprotector desde que… ya saben. Porque me parezco mucho a mamá. – Les explica. Los chicos la ignoran, muy ocupados en un concurso de miradas por sobre la cabeza de Nico. No necesita verlo para saber que están compitiendo por la dominancia. Es muy estúpido, si le preguntan a ella.

Nico aún está abrazada a Jason, pero con una de sus manos atrae a Percy y lo obliga a abrazarla también

Se quedan los tres abrazados en silencio por unos minutos. Luego, Percy se separa lentamente. Jason aún la sostiene por la cintura. Ambos chicos se miran con desafío en los ojos pero no dicen nada.

—Venía a decirte que estuviste espectacular.— Percy le sonríe. —Y te ves muy hermosa con la camiseta del campamento.

—Eh, era lo único que encontré, Solace no fue de mucha ayuda. – Nico dice, frunciendo el ceño. El hijo de Apolo era raro. —Se dedicó a mirarme en ropa interior en vez de buscarme ropa.

—¿Solace te vio en ropa interior?— Gruñe Percy.

—En sujetador. No sé que pasa. Ha estado coqueteando conmigo y Connor me dijo que estaba buena. No entiendo por qué lo hacen— Nico se encoge de hombros. Ella no tiene mucha experiencia con chicos. Tal vez sea algún tipo de broma cruel. Le hacen de esas muy seguido. Tal vez es una forma sarcastica de comentar sobre su apariencia.

—Es porque lo estás.— Jason dice silenciosamente. El chico luce sorprendido por su atrevimiento. —Eres muy linda, Nico.

Percy abre y cierra la boca como un pez. Se está poniendo tan rojo que Nico teme que haya olvidado como respirar. Nico de veras no entiende nada. Es obvio que lo de Jason fue para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no explica qué demonios le pasa a Percy.

Está a punto de preguntarle cuando aparecen Hazel y Reyna. Hazel se lanza a ella y la abraza, mientras que Reyna le da una mirada evaluadora al brazo que Jason tiene en su cintura.

—¿Pasó algo y no me enteré?— Pregunta Reyna, alzando la ceja con desconcierto.

—Nada fuera de lo común.— Dice Nico, aún confundida. No quiere contarle a Reyna lo de Solace y lo de Stoll, porque cuando se diera cuenta que es una broma cruel iba a querer golpear a los chicos. Reyna se había vuelto un poco sobreprotectora. —Voy a darme una ducha antes de las celebraciones.— Y se larga en dirección a la cabaña de Hades.

* * *

—Es mi mejor amiga, Jackson.— Jason le gruñe. Están en la cabaña de Zeus y están discutiendo. Es el mismo tema de siempre; Nico. Los dos chicos son amigos, pero Nico suele ser su punto de quiebre.

—Es como mi hermana pequeña. Tengo que protegerla.— Percy le dice y Jason alza las cejas. Nico es todo para Percy, menos una hermana pequeña. Definitivamente no la mira como una.

—No lo demuestras.— Se burla Jason.

Percy está a punto de contestar cuando Nico entra.

—Hey, Percy— Saluda, para luego voltearse hacia Jason. Parece de buen humor. —¿Vamos a cenar, Superman?— Se burla y Jason se sonroja. —Clark Kent, en realidad. Con esos lentes…

Jason la mira más de cerca. Nico está usando unos shorts negros y una camiseta. Tiene unas vendas en los brazos.

—¿Qué te pasó?— Pregunta, acercándose para examinarla. Le levanta las mangas de la camiseta y Nico sisea de dolor.

—Lycaon. —Responde. —Probablemente me deje cicatriz. Reyna no es la mejor cosiendo.

Jason le acaricia los brazos, afectuosamente. Nico lo deja hacer.

—Vamos a cenar. – Gruñe Percy. Ambos se separan de inmediato. Se habían olvidado por completo de la existencia del hijo de Poseidón. —Y ponte esto. —Ordena y le tiende su sudadera (Azul, del equipo de natación de la secundaria, con su apellido en la espalda)

Nico lo mira con confusión.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunta.

—Nico, tu atuendo es un poco revelador. – Percy explica, con paciencia. Jason, con más experiencia con la terquedad de Nico, sabe que va a reaccionar mal.

—¿Y?— Pregunta la chica, mirándose las piernas. —Todos visten así. Yo soy la que viene de los cuarenta, por si se te olvida.

—Lo que Percy quiere decir.— Se apresura Jason, antes de que Percy se meta el pie en la boca nuevamente y Nico estalle. —Es que es muy revelador para lo fría que está la noche.

Nico frunce el ceño un poco. Percy mira a Jason como si fuese su salvador, como si hubiese hecho algo impresionante, aparte de entender idioma Nico. Jason suspira y mira a los dos imbéciles que tiene por amigos.

—Nico, no seas orgullosa. Ponte la sudadera, vas a enfermar.— Le dice Jason. Sabe que está pisando hielo muy fino. Si Nico está de humor, se pondrá la sudadera. Si no lo está, va a saltar a Jason por el comentario del orgullo.

Nico parece estar de buen humor, porque se pone la sudadera con un suspiro. Les frunce el ceño a ambos. Jason no lo admitiría en voz alta ni bajo amenaza de muerte, pero se alegra de que Nico se haya puesto la sudadera. Ahora nadie puede ver su parte superior, sino que solo sus piernas eternas. Tampoco es mucho mejor, porque Nico tiene unas piernas preciosas, pero al menos la sudadera de Percy oculta su figura.

Jason le pasa el brazo por los hombros y luego hace lo mismo con Percy.

—Vamos a cenar, quiero ver cuando Dakota conozca a los Stolls.

Así parten hacia el pabellón. Las mesas están llenas y nadie está respetando la regla de permanecer en la mesa de sus padres. Nadie se ha atrevido a sentarse en las de los tres grandes. Percy, Jason y Nico pronto resuelven aquello al sentarse en la de Poseidón. Zeus esta fuera de límites y la de Hades está muy lejos.

Percy y Jason comen con ganas. Nico apenas toca su plato y lanza gran parte a la ofrenda.

Jason, que se ha quedado atrás a esperarle le frunce el ceño.

—¿No crees que es muy poco?— Pregunta. —Tienes que comer.

—Puedo comprar algo cuando vaya hacia el inframundo. —Nico responde. —No me gusta comer aquí.

—¡¿Piensas irte?!— Sisea Jason, furioso, pero sin querer que nadie los oiga. —¡Nico, tienes que quedarte!

—No soy bienvenida aquí, Jason.—Nico le responde. Suena aburrida, sin embargo, Jason nota su tristeza. —No le agrado a los campistas.

Jason alza una ceja.

—¿Qué hay de Hazel, Percy, Frank y Reyna? Joder, incluso de Connor o Solace. Hasta le agradas a Dakota. Y a mí, obviamente. —Le dice. Nico no se molesta en contestar y comienza a caminar en dirección a la mesa de Poseidón. Jason la detiene a mitad de camino. —¿Eh, Nico?

—La mitad que nombraste son romanos. Frank está aterrado de mí. Connor y Solace solo disfrutan riéndose a costa mía. Y Percy me quiere matar.—Enumera Nico. Percy, desde la mesa, los observa con curiosidad. Sabe que están discutiendo, pero están muy lejos como para oír el porqué. —Y está bien así. A mí ni siquiera me agradan los campistas. – Dice, intentando tranquilizarlo, para que Jason no se preocupe por ella. Es un gesto tan propio que a Jason le rompe el corazón. —En serio, Jason. Déjalo.

—Entonces…— Pregunta Jason, con sus mejores ojos de cachorrito pateado. No son tan buenos como los de foca bebé de Percy, como diría Piper, aunque tendrán que funcionar. —¿Yo no te agrado?

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota.— Nico rueda los ojos. —Pero no voy a quedarme por una sola persona.

—¿Percy no te agrada?— Jason comienza a caminar hacia la mesa.

—Golpe bajo, Grace.— Nico responde y le pincha las costillas. Jason se ríe.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Jason tuvo sus capítulos, ¿Cierto? Pues le toca a Percy. Me dio un poco de pena y luego se me fue de las manos, como siempre. **

Jason se ha marchado al campamento Júpiter para lidiar con algunos de sus deberes como Pontifex maximus y Nico está aburrida. Ya salió de compras para volver a sus habituales camisetas negras y vaqueros oscuros, ayudó a Solace en la enfermería, dibujó tres paisajes en artes y oficios, reanimó los esqueletos de dos ratas y un gato, paseó a la señorita O'Leary y durmió como un lirón. Incluso le enseñó lucha con espada a una niñita rubia y regordeta de la cabaña de Ares, de alrededor de ocho años, que creía que el aspecto gótico de Nico era "Super-mega-chachi-guay" y su cabello parecía el de una princesa. No estaba ni siquiera mínimamente intimidada por el padre de Nico y creía que todo lo que Nico hacía era una maravilla.

Le recordaba un poco a ella misma, con su admiración por Percy cuando era pequeña. Solo por eso permitía que la pequeña la siguiera por todo el campamento. Hazel estaría orgullosa de su amabilidad.

A quien no se le permitía era a Percy. Se había vuelto el dolor de cabeza particular de Nico. La seguía a todas partes, preguntándole cosas e invitándola a ir con él a distintos lugares. Nico quería arrancarle los ojos. Alex, la hija de Ares, juraba que Percy era el príncipe de Disney perfecto para Nico. Quirón se reía. La cabaña de Afrodita creía que eran los próximos Romeo y Julieta. Y Nico realmente se estaba quedando sin lugares para esconderse.

Esta semana había recurrido a un truco barato. Le pidió a los Stoll que le llevaran comida a su cabaña y que en la ofrenda cediesen en su nombre a Hades, Hestia y Perséfone. Solo le había costado veinte dólares y un beso en la mejilla de Connor. De seguro, el chico disfrutaba viéndola retorcerse, incómoda.

Solo salía de su cabaña cuando Alex pasaba por ella o tenía que estar en algún lugar. Sin embargo, Nico sabía que no podría resistir mucho más. El aburrimiento la estaba matando.

* * *

Con Jason de vuelta en el campamento Júpiter, Nico se ha vuelto a encerrar en sí misma. De nuevo viste de negro y se niega a dirigirle la palabra a Percy o siquiera acercarse a él. Rechaza todas sus invitaciones y Percy ya no sabe como arrastrarla fuera de su caparazón. La única persona con la que habla es con Solace y con una pequeña hija de Ares que la sigue a todos lados como un patito a su madre.

Percy está rogando a diario por un milagro. Entonces, surge la oportunidad perfecta, disfrazada de maldición. Su madre llama al campamento para avisarle que van a bautizar a Estelle el sábado siguiente y que puede traer a alguien con él si lo desea. Es una insinuación no tan sutil de que lleve a Annabeth.

Así que Percy entra en pánico. Necesita una acompañante. Necesita un traje. Hace lo más sensato. Se acerca a la casa grande, donde Piper está sentada en el porche, trenzando el cabello de Annabeth.

—¿Listilla?¿Pipes?— Pregunta, mirándolas con desesperación. —¿Alguna de ustedes me puede acompañar a un bautizo el próximo sábado?

—Lo siento, Percy. El catolicismo, la verdad, no me va.— Responde Piper mientras busca algo con que asegurar la trenza de Annabeth. —¿Cuánto?— Le pregunta a la rubia.

—Dos minutos y diez.— Responde Annabeth y le hace un gesto a Piper para que voltee. —El reloj. – Piper lo recibe y Annabeth comienza a mover sus dedos a una velocidad sobrenatural en el pelo de Piper. —Sabes como se vería, sesos de alga.

—¿Qué hago?— Gime Percy y se lanza dramáticamente al pasto que rodea la casa grande.

—Puedes preguntarle a Nico. Ya sabes, para que se conozcan mejor. ¿Quién sabe? Podrían conectar. – Dice Annabeth. Luego, con una sonrisa ganadora, le pregunta a Piper. —¿Tiempo?

—Cuarenta y nueve segundos. —Contesta la chica. —¡No es justo! ¡Yo soy la hija de Afrodita! ¡Las trenzas deberían ser mi dominio!

—Trenzar es como tejer. Y Atenea es la mejor tejedora del olimpo. —Le responde y luego su expresión se entristece. —Lo siento mucho, Percy.

—Nico es muy buena opción. —Se inmiscuye Piper, sonriendo. —Es la embajadora de Plutón, ¿No? Y Jason dice que es parte del senado. Tiene que saber comportarse en este tipo de cosas.

—Y Nico viene de la Italia de los cuarenta.— Se anima Percy, súbitamente. —Algo tendrá que saber de misas. Pero Nico no quiere ir conmigo ni a la esquina. —Se queja. —¿Cómo la convenzo?

—Eso déjamelo a mí. —Dice Piper haciéndole señas a alguien detrás de Percy.

Percy voltea y se encuentra con dos enormes ojos oscuros. Ahora que los ve de cerca, sabe que no son negros, son un marrón muy oscuro, como el chocolate. Percy nunca creyó que los ojos oscuros eran interesantes hasta que conoció a Nico. Sus ojos son el color de la tierra después de la lluvia y el de las rocas contra las que rompe el mar. Se queda embobado unos segundos, perdido en sus ojos.

—Nico, ¿Estás ocupada el próximo sábado?— Pregunta Piper y rompe el hechizo en el que Percy estaba inmerso. Nico alza una ceja.

—¿No?— Dice. Annabeth le sonríe con muchos dientes. Piper solo asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Irías a un bautizo en Nueva York?— Piper le insiste.

—¿Supongo?— Dice Nico y mira a Percy, confundida. Es un poco adorable que confíe en que Percy le dará la respuesta correcta. A veces, a Percy le gustaría haber vivido a la altura de la versión idealizada que Nico había tenido de él.

—¡Listo! Percy, Nico te acompañará.— Piper aplaude y Annabeth estalla en carcajadas.

—¿Puedes acompañarme al bautizo de mi hermana?— Percy pregunta con un suspiro. Nico lo mira. Parpadea varias veces y finalmente se digna a responder. Sabe que no puede negarse ahora.

—De acuerdo.

Y así es como Percy y Nico se hallan sentados en el taxi de las hermanas grises, mirándose incómodamente mientras las viejas mujeres se pelean a gritos. Tras tres luces rojas, cuatro casi atropellos y dos colisiones más tarde, están fuera del apartamento en el que vive la familia de Percy. Nico carga una pequeña mochila que Percy se ha ofrecido en múltiples ocasiones a llevar por ella. Percy no traía equipaje, a menos que Riptide contara como tal.

Percy toca el timbre. Sally les abre, sus ojos se enfocan un momento en Percy y luego grita.

—¡¿Nico?! ¡Dios, como has crecido!— Chilla y abraza a la chica, que está tan sorprendida como Percy, y la mira de arriba abajo. —Eres toda una mujer ahora. Estás muy hermosa.

—Mamá.— Se queja Percy. —Gracias por reconocer que existo.

Sally lo abraza a él también y los obliga a entrar, exclamando todo el tiempo acerca de lo guapa que estaba Nico.

—¡Paul! ¡Ya llegaron los niños!— Paul sale del dormitorio principal, cargando a Estelle. Tiene apenas unos meses. Es adorable y Percy arrulla sobre ella unos minutos, en lo que Nico se presenta.

—¿Tu novia?— Pregunta Paul mirando a Percy.

—No.— Contesta Nico, sonriendo con muchos dientes.

—Annabeth y yo rompimos. Le gustan las chicas ahora. O algo.— Percy dice, mirándose los pies.

Se produce un silencio incómodo. Nico parece a punto de saltar en una sombra y desaparecer. Sally luce triste pero resignada. Paul parece no saber a dónde meterse.

—Bien.— Exclama Percy, demasiado alegre. —Nico necesita un lugar para dormir.

—Percy tomará el sofá. Nuestra habitación de invitados ahora es el cuarto de Estelle.— Sally ordena y Nico se sonroja.

—No es necesario. Puedo tomar el sofá, soy mas pequeña que Percy.— Nico se encoge de hombros. —No quisiera molestar.

—No. Eres una invitada y tomarás la cama.— Dice Percy, tajante. Es su voz de líder. La que, como siempre, no funciona con Nico. Nico lo mira con una ceja alzada y Percy sabe que la discusión no ha terminado.

—¿Quieren salir?— Pregunta Sally, como si supiera que está a punto de estallar una discusión.—Podrían ir a comprar el traje y el vestido, si Nico no tiene uno.

—De acuerdo.— Nico le tiende la mano a Percy.

—¿Para qué es eso?— Pregunta con sospecha, pero le agarra la mano. Nico está fría y sus manos siguen siendo igual de pequeñas que siempre.

Las sombras se los tragan y Percy siente que podría perder su almuerzo. Lo único que oye es la risa aguda y tintineante de Nico.

—Joder, Nico.— Se queja cuando aterrizan en una esquina oscura de la quinta avenida. —Avisa para la próxima.

Nico se ríe nuevamente.

—Cuéntame un poco de este bautizo. ¿A qué hora es? ¿Habrá una celebración o comida? ¿Qué clase de local?— Nico pregunta. Luce enfocada y en calma, como si esto fuese su elemento.

—Va a ser algo grande. La familia de Paul da gran importancia a esa clase de cosas. – Le responde. Nico no le ha soltado la mano y Percy no sabe si teme perderse o está muy cansada para darse cuenta. —Va a ser temprano para poder almorzar en un restaurant cercano. El restaurant es bastante elegante.

Nico asiente y arrastra a Percy a una tienda de vestidos. Coge varios, se los prueba y finalmente paga por uno, sin dejar que Percy lo vea.

Luego paran en otra tienda, porque a Nico no parecen convencerle los trajes que habían en la primera. Percy se prueba muchos estilos, con muchas camisas. Finalmente, Nico opta por lo clásico y le escoge un traje negro y una camisa blanca.

Percy queda libre a escoger la corbata con algunos vetos de Nico.

—Ni hablar.— Nico gruñe, cuando lo ve sosteniendo una corbata naranja con puntos verdes. Es horrorosa y puede que Percy solo la haya cogido para ver su reacción. Termina eligiendo una corbata azul.

Percy tiene que comprar sus propios zapatos. Termina siendo un desafío porque todos se sienten incómodos o son horribles. Cuando por fin encuentra un par, Percy lo único que quiere es volver a casa. Las chicas, incluso las más aterrizadas como Nico, son criaturas de temer si se trata de comprar.

Pero Nico lo mira, grandes ojos oscuros suplicantes y Percy sabe que no tendrá el corazón para negarse.

—Necesito que me acompañes. —Le dice y Percy cede de inmediato.

Con Nico, se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Aún así, Percy no está preparado para ser arrastrado hasta una tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones. Se pregunta que rayos planea Nico.

—Hola, quiero perforarme las orejas.— Percy no se espera aquello tampoco. Una perforación en la ceja o en el labio para encajar con la vestimenta de la chica, no algo tan sencillo como ponerse pendientes.

Percy desconecta del intercambio de dinero y la selección de los pendientes. Los cubículos en la tienda son de vidrio y Percy puede ver que sucede en el interior. Mira con curiosidad como un chico se hace un tatuaje y una chica se perfora la nariz.

Nico y él se sientan en una salita de espera. Luego, un chico sale de uno de los cubículos y saluda a Nico.

—¿Nicole Di Angelo?— Nico asiente. —¿Quieres entrar con tu novio?

—Entraré con ella.

—No es mi novio.— Lo han dicho al mismo tiempo y el chico los mira, sin saber que hacer. Nico se encoge de hombros. Percy la sigue.

Nico se sienta en una camilla mientras desinfectan sus orejas.

—Es extraño que una chica de tu edad no tenga las primeras perforaciones.— Comenta el chico mientras marca unos puntos en el oído de Nico. —¿Allí?

—Sí. Mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebé y mi padre no estaba preocupado por hacerlo en aquel momento. Después era demasiado mayor.— Percy sabe que es mentira, no obstante la respuesta de Nico consigue hacer callar al chico y lo hace sentir culpable hasta a él.

Nico no hace una sola mueca cuando le perforan ambos oídos y en menos de cinco minutos están fuera. La chica saca un frasquito y se pone un poco de líquido en la perforación. Es néctar y Percy quiere golpearse porque a él no se le ocurrió antes. Aunque, de seguro, Solace se lo enseñó a Nico.

Regresan al apartamento a la hora de la cena. Sally los recibe con galletas recién horneadas y el anuncio de que Paul y ella van a salir. Les toca hacer de niñera.

Nico deja sus bolsas en la habitación de Percy. Se miran, entonces, sin saber que decir. Es como si fueran dos extraños. El problema es que no lo son. No saben de qué hablar porque saben demasiado del otro. Y aquello lo hace peor, porque aunque estuvieron años obsesionados el uno con el otro, Nico con su odio y Percy con su enamoramiento, no se conocen.

—¿Quieres cenar?— Le pregunta a Percy cuando el silencio es demasiado. —Puedo preparar algo para nosotros dos. Tendrás que encargarte de Estelle porque no tengo idea que comen los bebés.

—Eso sería de mucha ayuda.— Percy le sonríe, porque es un comienzo, y toma a Estelle desde su alfombra de juego. Comienza el complicado proceso de instalarla en su sillita e intentar darle su papilla. Estelle termina cubierta con ella de pies a cabeza, pero ha conseguido que coma un tercio de su plato, así que Percy lo cuenta como victoria.

—Romagna, romagna mía.— Canta Nico desde la cocina. Es sorprendentemente afinada. —Tu sei la stella, tu sei l' amore.— El golpeteo de cacerolas en la cocina le causa curiosidad a Percy, así que después de cambiar a Estelle y ponerla en su cuna, se acerca sigilosamente a la cocina.

Nico está de espaldas, revolviendo enérgicamente con unas varillas. Huele delicioso y Percy no puede evitar hacer un ruidito de placer.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunta, acercándose sigilosamente a la chica.

Nico no se sobresalta porque, por supuesto, lo ha oído entrar.

—Pasta a la carbonara. Conocí a una familia italiana que me enseñó a hacerlo. Tienen un restaurant.

—¿Allí aprendiste la canción?— Pregunta Percy, sentándose en una de las encimeras.

—Sí. – Nico rompe otro huevo.

—Cantas bien.— Nico tararea pero no responde.

Nico está sirviendo cuando a Percy se le ocurre poner la mesa. Nico lo mira con exasperación cariñosa y se sientan a cenar con el ruido de una película de fondo. La pasta está divina. Es una de las mejores cosas que Percy ha probado.

—Está genial— Percy la felicita. Nico se encoge de hombros.

—Falta el pan de ajo. Y sobra la bebida. Y el queso no es parmesano. — Nico luce enfurruñada. Percy se da cuenta que no ha tocado su vaso. Entonces lo recuerda. Annabeth se lo había explicado antes de caer al tártaro. Los italianos no bebían gaseosas con su comida.

—No seas tan crítica. Está genial.

Nico murmura una maldición por lo bajo y Percy está bastante seguro que escucha un "americanos" entre todas las maldiciones en italiano. Se ríe y pronto, Nico se contagia de su alegría. Es preciosa así, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sujetándose los costados y con los ojos brillantes. Sus miradas se cruzan y la risa muere en sus labios, la pasta completamente olvidada. Entonces, el monitor de bebé suena y Nico baja la mirada a su plato y Percy se aclara la garganta. El momento se ha roto.

Percy lava los platos. Nico consigue mantas y se sientan en extremos opuestos del sofá para ver una película. Percy escoge "The proposal" A él le gusta y Nico parece disfrutarla. Son alrededor de las once cuando acaba y Nico se está quedando dormida. Percy recoge el cuenco de galletas, verifica que Estelle esté dormida y cuando vuelve, Nico ya ha sido dominada por Hipnos.

La carga hasta su habitación y la mete en la cama, aún vestida. Se ve extrañamente inocente entre las mantas azules. Percy le aparta un mechón de cabello de la cara y se va al sofá. Se duerme pensando en su risa.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Clases virtuales, una maravilla. Intenten escribir un fic cuando están trabajando hasta las diez de la noche de lunes a domingo. Joder. Un asco. Lo siento mucho, espero me perdonen por no haber actualizado. **

Percy despierta cuando la puerta se abre. Debe ser tarde, porque está muy oscuro. Estelle llora. Su madre y Paul deben haberla despertado sin querer. Percy va a levantarse, pero su madre le acaricia el pelo y lo empuja de vuelta al sofá.

Al día siguiente se despierta con el sonido de voces. Nico está viendo a Sally cocinar, sentada en la encimera. Está usando una de las camisetas de Percy como vestido y tiene el cabello húmedo y suelto. De vez en cuando, Sally le dirá algo y Nico le responderá en italiano. Sally lo repite y Nico corregirá con paciencia su pronunciación.

Hay algo en la imagen que sacude a Percy. No es el italiano cuidadoso de Nico ni el hecho de que esté usando su camiseta. Es algo más.

Es una sensación de deja vú. Son los paralelismos los que hacen doler el corazón de Percy. Se levanta, solo en bóxer y se dirige hacia ellas. Nico mantiene firmemente su mirada en los ojos de Percy cuando les da los buenos días, pero Percy nota como se muerde el labio y se sonroja.

Percy le da una sonrisa socarrona. Percy no es un seductor. Siempre ha sido torpe alrededor de las chicas y tiene una habilidad impresionante para meterse el pie en la boca. Pero Percy entiende la lujuria. Tiene un cuerpo atractivo, años y años de entrenamiento le han dado el físico de un nadador. Saber que Nico no puede mantener su fachada de imperturbable por él, le da un subidón de adrenalina. Percy se siente más poderoso que nunca.

—Ve a vestirte, Perseo. No puedes estar así frente a una dama.— Le dice su madre. Es como si le volcaran un balde de agua fría encima. Percy marcha al baño. Se ducha, aunque no tiene ganas de vestirse. Se conforma con ponerse bóxer limpios y una camiseta.

Cuando vuelve a la cocina, su madre está intentando enseñarle a Nico a voltear tortitas. La chica no parece estar sufriendo, así que Percy la abandona en la cocina y pone la mesa.

Desayunan rápidamente y luego Paul lava los platos. Todos se van a sus habitaciones a prepararse. Nico arrastra su pequeña mochila al baño junto a sus bolsas y desaparece. Percy se viste e intenta peinarse antes de darlo por causa perdida. Se dirige al salón, donde Paul esta viendo televisión.

Estelle ya esta vestida, con un pequeño vestido blanco. Luce adorable, con sus ojos grandes y azules y sus rizos negros. Paul le sonríe

—Las chicas se hacen esperar ¿Eh, Percy?— Dice mientras balancea a Estelle en su rodilla.

—No creo que Nico tarde mucho. – Percy responde. —No es particularmente femenina.

Casi como si la hubiesen invocado, Nico aparece por el pasillo. Sus caderas se balancean en unos andares de gitana que Percy no le conocía. Cada paso parece lánguido y extrañamente sensual.

—Si no me encuentras lo suficientemente femenina deberías haber traído a alguien más. – Gruñe Nico.

Percy tiene que mirarla dos veces. Su cerebro no se convence que la preciosidad en su sala de estar es Nico. Usa un vestido azul pálido de un tono muy similar a su corbata. Tiene el cabello suelto y en suaves ondas. Sus tacones hacen ver sus piernas aún mas largas y está usando maquillaje.

—Aunque, no puedo tomar en serio los comentarios de un chico que no sabe ponerse una corbata.— Nico se burla. Luego, se acerca a él y le arregla el cuello de la camisa. Está usando labial rojo y huele ligeramente a perfume.

Nico es hermosa. Percy lo sabe, y sin embargo, verla en aquel vestido que acentúa su figura y piel de porcelana es algo más. De repente ya no ve a la adolescente enojada ni a la guerrera feroz. Puede ver correctamente a la embajadora de Plutón y es revelador como mínimo.

Nico es sofisticada, bella e indomable. Una chica perfecta. Percy teme no merecerla. Nico estaría mucho mejor con Jason, un metro ochenta y cinco de clase y educación. Un verdadero oficial romano.

Con los tacones de Nico, la diferencia de altura es menos pronunciada. En vez de llegarle al hombro, es justo bajo la nariz. Nico termina de arreglarle la corbata y mira hacia arriba. Los ojos de Percy se encuentran con los de ella y se miran por unos segundos. Percy se pregunta como se sentirá besarla con el labial. La boca de Nico parece como si encajara perfectamente en la suya. Tal vez, si se inclina un poco…

Paul se aclara la garganta. Nico quita sus manos de su pecho y salta hacia atrás como si su toque le quemara.

—Te ves bien, Nico. — Percy está súbitamente nervioso. —¿Cambiaste tus pendientes?— Nico le sonríe, complacida de que Percy lo haya notado.

—Eran de mi madre. – Nico dice, mientras se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Inclina el cuello, pálido y grácil, para que Percy los vea mejor. Percy se queda idiotizado unos segundos, mirándola a ella en vez de los pendientes. Paul lo pilla mirando a Nico y Percy se recupera rápidamente, centrando su atención en los pendientes. Son hermosos y lucen carísimos. El engarce es una verdadera obra maestra de la orfebrería y Percy, sin saber de joyas, sabe que deben costar al menos unos miles de dólares. De seguro, Hades se los obsequió a María Di Angelo, sin saber que años después los usaría su hija. Son de diamantes y tienen forma de lágrima. Contrastan bellamente con el pelo negro de Nico. —Hades los recuperó por mí. Realmente quería usarlos.

—Son hermosos.— Percy dice y suena un poco sin aliento. Eres hermosa, quiere decirle. Pero no puede. Porque las sonrisas de Nico no son suyas. No deberían ser suyas. A veces, hay personas que no deberían estar juntas, por mucho que se quieran. Nico y él son el ejemplo perfecto. Se harían mucho daño. Se han hecho mucho daño. Tal vez Nico merece algo mejor

Sally sale entonces, sacándolo de sus contemplaciones. Está preciosa. Sus ojos azules brillan y tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Está usando un vestido violeta muy elegante. Paul le dice que se ve hermosa. Nico la elogia y Percy le sonríe. Ver a su madre feliz, pese a todo lo que ha pasado, no falla en hacerlo sonreír.

La ceremonia va a ser grande. Percy ni siquiera sabía que Paul conocía a tantas personas. La mayoría de los bancos de la iglesia están llenos.

Nico le coge la mano.

—¿Qué?— Dice Percy, al parecer en un tono muy alto. Varias señoras se voltean a mirarlo. Nico lo hace callar.

—No quiero perderte entre la gente. Y habla más bajo. La ceremonia no ha empezado, pero esto es un lugar sagrado.

Percy asiente y mira a las señoras con expresión de disculpa. Permite a Nico guiarlo a unos asientos en la mitad. La chica no suelta su mano. Ni siquiera cuando el sacerdote da la bienvenida a los asistentes y comienza la ceremonia. Tampoco cuando los padres y los padrinos toman sus votos. Pronto, Percy comienza a sospechar que es una forma de controlarlo y una manera no verbal de indicarle que hacer. Se vuelve evidente durante la liturgia de la palabra. Cada vez que hay que ponerse de pie, Nico le da una apretón a su mano o lo jala con ella. También se asegura de que se persigne en las partes adecuadas.

Cuando finalmente la pequeña Estelle es mojada con el agua de la pila, han pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos. La bebe estalla en lagrimas apenas la toca el agua. Percy se sobresalta, preocupado de que su hermana sea la segunda venida del anticristo.

—El agua debe estar fría.— Nico le murmura en el oído. —Con lo fría que está la capilla…— Dice y se frota los brazos. Es un día soleado pero corre una brisa helada. La iglesia es aún más fría.

Percy la mira y se quita el saco. Nico se lo pone sobre los hombros. La ceremonia termina y ambos se acercan a Sally, Paul y Estelle. La pareja está conversando con el sacerdote y Percy le quita a Estelle de los brazos a su madre para que esté más cómoda.

—¡Que pareja tan bonita!— Dice el cura, cuando los ve. Percy frunce el ceño. Nico aún lo tiene cogido de la mano. Pese a haber oído el comentario, no lo suelta.

—Somos amigos, padre.— Responde ella.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto.— Responde el hombre, pero la diversión brilla en sus ojos. No les cree una sola palabra. Se aleja para hablar con los padrinos y Nico lo mira retirarse con un ceño fruncido que más parece un puchero adorable. El mohín hace ver sus labios mucho más tentadores.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— Nico pregunta, mientras le suelta la mano a Percy. Ahora, con ambas manos disponibles, Percy puede balancear a Estelle sobre su cadera. La bebé emite un gorgojeo adorable.

—¿Y tu saco?— Pregunta Sally. Luego ve a Nico y parece procesar lo que ve. – Ah.

—Ahora vamos al restaurante,— Responde Paul. —Hay una mesa larga y debemos estar a la cabecera. ¿Estarán bien por su cuenta?

Nico asiente.

—Nos sentaremos lo más cerca que podamos.— Así, marchan al restaurante.

El almuerzo termina siendo maravilloso y la sobremesa se extiende hasta las seis de la tarde. Nico consigue encantar a todas las tías y a la madre de Paul. Luego, alguien sugiere que podrían cenar allí, así que todos comienzan a ordenar nuevamente. Los padrinos, que están pagando por todo, lucen a punto de desmayarse. Percy tironea la mano de Nico. Ella le sonríe.

Llegan a casa a eso de las diez y ambos están agotados, así que no hablan mucho. Repiten los arreglos para dormir de la noche anterior y pronto, Percy está dormido.

La paz le dura poco. Está en el tártaro. Esta en el tártaro y no ve nada. Annabeth llora. Despierta con un grito formándose en los labios y lágrimas en las mejillas. Tiene los nudillos blancos y alguien lo está sujetando por un hombro. Está en el tártaro y no puede ver nada. Los gritos de Annabeth resuenan en sus oídos. Está oscuro. ¿Y si sigue allí? Es aterrador. No ve nada y reacciona por instinto, procesando la mano en su hombro como un ataque.

—¿Percy? ¿Percy? ¿Me oyes?— Lo que pasa después no es algo que le enorgullezca. Se desenreda de las sabanas y coge del cuello a quien lo está sujetando y lo estampa contra la pared.

—Percy. —Insiste la voz, un poco ahogada. —Es solo un flashback.— Jadea— Estás seguro. Estás conmigo.

—¿Annabeth?— Pregunta y es más como un sollozo.

—Annabeth está segura también. Me…—Jadea la voz. —Me duele el cuello. Por favor, déjame. – Dice y se lanza en un ataque de tos. —Percy, por favor.— Algo húmedo cae sobre su mano. Una lágrima. Entonces, Percy vuelve a sus sentidos. Y se llena de horror. Sostiene a un cuerpo demasiado pequeño como para ser una amenaza. El rostro, amoratado por la falta de aire, es inconfundible.

Suelta a Nico de inmediato. La chica cae al suelo en cuatro patas, jadeando y tosiendo en busca de aire. Se araña la garganta. Tiene el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas

Percy se arrodilla junto a ella.

—¡Dioses…!— Percy dice e intenta apartarle el cabello de la cara. Nico retrocede tan apresuradamente que su espalda choca contra la pared. —¡Nico! ¡Lo siento tanto!

—No es tu culpa. —Croa la chica. —Debería haberte dejado despertar solo. Todos saben que es peligroso despertar a alguien en una pesadilla. Fue estúpido de mi parte.

Nico se abraza las rodillas y se apoya en la pared. Se ve tan pequeña que es irrisorio.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Pregunta, tosiendo.

—Voy por agua.— Percy le dice. Una vez en la cocina, se lava la cara y sirve dos vasos. Joder, que desastre. Nico estaba intentando ayudar y Percy casi la mata. Pobre Nico, que ahora estaba asustada en su sala de estar.

—Nico, entiendo que estés asustada de mí y no quieras estar cerca después de eso. —Le dice apenas la ve, sentada sobre el sillón que hace de su cama temporal. Está hecha bolita y se nota que está aterrada. Le tiende el vaso de agua. —No te culpo si quieres irte.

Nico bebe un sorbo de agua antes de responder.

—Percy, no seas idiota. No estoy asustada de ti.— Dice y se echa a reír. Su voz aún suena ronca y Percy hace una mueca.

—Luces bastante asustada para mí. —Responde y se sienta en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Nico se arrastra hasta él, cogiendo una manta en el proceso. Luego, se sube a su regazo y lo abraza.

—No me gusta no poder respirar. Me recuerda a la vasija y al tártaro. —Responde, enterrando su cara contra el pecho de Percy.

—Entonces, ¿Estás asustada de mí?— Percy le pregunta, sin poder evitar acariciarle la espalda. —Porque estás mandando señales mixtas.

—Percy, uno de mis poderes es matar personas con solo tocarlas. —Nico dice con su tono de "¿Eres idiota o te haces?" —No me asustas.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Percy le pregunta de vuelta.

—De hecho, no. Ya hice las paces con el único homicidio que he cometido. Maté a un traidor y fue en defensa de Reyna. No me afecta tanto como antes. Ahora, ¿Quieres hablar?— Dice, impaciente y aún un poco ronca.

—Estaba en el tártaro de nuevo. No podía ver nada y Annabeth lloraba. Me sentí tan inútil…— Percy dice, intentando no sollozar. Fracasa espectacularmente. Nico lo sostiene y lo escucha hablar hasta que el sol comienza a asomarse en el horizonte y Percy se siente mejor.

Al día siguiente vuelven al campamento. Nico tiene el cabello en una trenza y unos pendientes plateados. Luce femenina, pero no demasiado.

Sally conduce y Nico canta junto a la radio. Es adorable y doméstico, Percy puede imaginarse así el resto de su vida. El fin de semana había sido maravilloso y se siente en el séptimo cielo. Ni siquiera su pesadilla había conseguido bajarlo de la nube. Al menos, no hasta que recibe una muy necesitada dosis de realidad. Cuando llegan al campamento, Jason está de pie junto al árbol de Thalía. El rostro de Nico se ilumina al verlo y se despide apresuradamente de Sally.

Nico baja del auto y corre hacia él. Jason se encuentra con ella a la mitad del camino y la toma en sus brazos. Nico se ríe y Jason la hace girar en el aire. Encaja tan bien en sus brazos. Se ven geniales juntos. Lucen como una pareja de película.

Su madre lo mira por el retrovisor, ojos llenos de lástima.

—¿Es su novio?— Pregunta.

—No. Ese es Jason. Es un hijo de Júpiter y su mejor amigo. Tienen menos diferencia de edad.

—Entonces tienes oportunidad. —Dice, sonriendo un poco.

—No, mamá.— Dice, viendo como Jason hace amago de tomarla en brazos y Nico chilla y ríe. — El amor no correspondido es un asco.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Cosas que odio: las clases por zoom, las matemáticas, las pruebas y la cuarentena. Pense que iba a poder actualizar más seguido pero no he tenido ni un segundo libre. **

Jason la ve bajar del auto y no puede evitar pensar en lo hermosa que es. Se castigará por ello más tarde, porque Nico es su mejor amiga y mucho más que un rostro bonito. Además, Nico está muy ocupada lidiando con el trauma y su falta de educación convencional como para pensar en una relación. Así que si Nico necesita tiempo para redescubrir su confianza, Jason no va a importunarla con su atracción hasta que ella no esté lista. Por ahora, solo son amigos.

Saber que es un pensamiento inapropiado no hace que desaparezca. Y es que Nico está radiante. Está usando unos pendientes y tiene el cabello recogido. Sus ojos resaltan más de esa manera. Y la sonrisa gigante que se toma su rostro cuando lo ve, bueno, hace cosas al corazón de Jason. Sabe que esa sonrisa es suya, que Nico no se la da a nadie más. Está reservada para él y se encuentra replicando de forma inconsciente.

Entonces, Nico comienza a correr, con fe ciega en que Jason saldrá a encontrarla y la atrapará. ¿Cómo podría Jason fallarle, después de ver esa sonrisa y la confianza en su rostro? Cuando la abraza, el impulso de Nico lo hace tambalear. Jason la hace girar y luego la suelta.

—Neeks…— Le dice, sin saber muy bien que es lo que quiere decirle.

—¿Carrera al campamento?— Nico le pregunta y se ve tan alegre que es un duro contraste a los días en el Argo. De inmediato, sale corriendo, su cabello ondeando como una bandera atrás de ella.

—¡Tramposa!— Le grita Jason y corre tras ella.

Jason la atrapa justo bajo el árbol de Thalía y la vuelve a abrazar. Nico se ríe. Su risa suena como campanitas, aguda y tintineante.

Jason entierra su rostro en su cabello y por unos segundos inhala el olor a tierra, madera y flores que es tan Nico. Huele como si hubiese estado rodando en un bosque toda la mañana y Jason cree que es una combinación deliciosa. Todo sigue igual. Nico luce (y huele) tan normal como siempre.

Cuando llegó, mucho más temprano en la mañana, se topó con Quirón camino al comedor. Le había contado que Nico se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Percy en un tono que rayaba en lo insinuante. Jason se preocupó. Y se puso un poquito celoso. Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Nico fuera de los campamentos, no la podía llevar a pasar un fin de semana a una gran ciudad. Y Nico había estado enamorada de Percy de pequeña.

Sin embargo, con Nico en sus brazos, tan normal como siempre, Jason entendía que Quirón simplemente tenía una debilidad por Percy.

—Hey. – Jason dice cuando por fin se separan. —Te extrañé.

Nico le da una sonrisa tan brillante que podría iluminar toda la galaxia.

—Yo también.— Dice y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco. Mira el piso tímidamente, no acostumbrada a hablar tan abiertamente de sentimientos. Está incómoda. Necesita cambiar el tema. —No he entrenado en días. ¿Estás a la altura?— Le pregunta, ojos oscuros llenos de desafío.

—Te veo en la arena, Di Angelo. —Jason le responde. —Diez minutos, o creeré que te acobardaste.

—Prepárate para perder, Grace.— Nico gruñe. Jason se ríe y Nico lo mira con odio. De forma muy deliberada, voltea y se marcha con la espada en la mano, como si no confiara en Jason.

Entonces, a Jason se le ocurre una idea. Nico no sabría que la golpeó.

—¡Percy!— Le grita cuando lo ve subiendo la colina. —¿Me ayudas a patear el trasero de Nico en la arena?

—Mmmm…— Percy finge pensarlo, pero Jason sabe que va a aceptar. La tentación de probar quien es el mejor de los tres es mucha. Nadie puede culparlos, después de todo son los hijos de los egos más grandes del Olimpo. Y para Percy, Nico siempre es una tentación. —¿Patear el trasero de Nico?— Percy le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo empieza a empujar hacia la arena. —Por supuesto.

Jason sonríe. Pasan por las duchas para cambiarse y luego llegan a la arena. Nico ya está ahí. Luce confiada, en unos leggins de algodón y una camiseta sin mangas.

Jason comienza a calentar a la par con la chica. Estiran los músculos y entran en calor un poco con los maniquíes. Más allá, Percy hace lo mismo.

Se paran frente a frente. Nico rueda sus hombros y gira su cuello, preparándose.

—Percy también quería ir contra ti. —Jason dice. —Se unirá más tarde.

Nico le da una mirada de desdén.

—¿Acaso no crees poder vencerme solo?— Se burla y enseña los dientes.

—¿Asustada, pequeña Nico?— Percy se mete en la conversación. Tiene una mueca burlona en el rostro y está casualmente apoyado en las gradas.

—¿De ti?— Nico dice y se echa a reír. – Nunca. Pero si te ayuda a dormir por las noches…— Nico no puede seguir burlándose de Percy porque Jason la está atacando

Nico salta y se mueve como un huracán. Bloquea a Jason y lo golpea con su espada. Jason la obliga a retroceder. Nico se hace a un lado.

Hace un movimiento complicado con su espada, probablemente un desarme.

—Linda finta.— Silba Percy. —Esa te la enseñé yo, ¿Cierto?— Ambos lo ignoran.

Jason esquiva el desarme y lanza una finta propia, obligando a que Nico la esquive o pierda varios mechones de cabello. La chica se aleja de las gradas, intentando poner distancia entre ambos.

Jason la sigue. Nico es una espadachín bastante buena. Están dando un espectáculo. Han llamado la atención del resto de la arena y los campistas forman un círculo a su alrededor. Los Stolls comienzan a hacer correr las apuestas.

Nico aparenta ser una flor delicada. Sin embargo, en la arena, danzando entre las fintas de Jason, se ve más fuerte que nunca. Jason se seca la frente con el antebrazo mientras bloquea con la otra mano una de las estocadas de la chica. Un resbalón, el primero de la tarde. Nico empuja con más fuerza.

Jason comienza a cansarse. Nico es pequeña y ágil. Es muy rápida y se aprovecha de la fuerza y el tamaño de Jason para cansarlo. Está cometiendo errores de novato, eso lo sabe. Sus fintas son más descuidadas y la espada le pesa en los brazos. Tropieza intentando esquivar una finta y Nico lo desarma.

Los campistas aplauden. El dinero cambia de manos. Jason jadea y Nico recoge su espada y lo besa en la mejilla. Jason le revuelve el cabello.

—Ahora que probamos que puedo vencer a Jason, ¿Puedo descansar?— Pregunta Nico, apoyándose contra las gradas. Respira un poco agitada y lo hace sentir un poco mejor. Tal vez le pateó el culo pero no fue fácil.

—Démosle…. ¿Diez minutos?— Percy pregunta y le tiende una botella con agua a ambos. Nico coge la suya y se la echa por sobre la cabeza. Jason bebe su botella a grandes sorbos y se quita la camiseta. De repente, hace mucho calor. Y no tiene que ver con como luce Nico, sudorosa y sonrojada.

Nico se sienta en el suelo y se queda en silencio. Jason bebe su agua.

—¿Listos?— Pregunta ella, después de un rato.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?— Pregunta Percy.

—Ambos contra mí, al mismo tiempo. Sin poderes. —Dice mientras se levanta. —Quiero tener oportunidad.

Los tres saben, que en caso de un duelo así, Nico es la menos peligrosa. Sus poderes son buenos para huir o cuando hay una gran cantidad de esqueletos cerca. No son buenos para las batallas no letales. Percy y Jason son más útiles en ese aspecto. Todo tiene agua y el aire está en todos lados.

Comienzan de nuevo. Nico está en el centro, como siempre. Percy golpea suavemente, nada serio. Jason la ataca por el otro costado. Parece estar sosteniéndose bastante bien, incluso consigue algunas fintas y estocadas decentes. Pero luego, la comienzan a abrumar. Nico es rápida, sí, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente como para frenar las estocadas que le llueven de todos lados.

La fuerza combinada de Percy y Jason la obliga a retroceder. Algunos golpes son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerla tambalear.

El final es anticlimático. Nico, que avanza a ciegas hacia atrás, tropieza con una elevación en el terreno. Jason pone su espada en su cuello y Percy la desarma. Se miran, entonces y Nico alza los brazos en rendición.

* * *

Es martes y Nico se está aburriendo. Está en una estúpida reunión de consejeros de cabaña y Connor Stoll y Leo Valdez están discutiendo a los gritos acerca de un robot robado. Más allá, Clarisse y Katie juegan a las cartas. Piper prepara palomitas.

—Bien— Intercede Quirón, deteniendo la pelea a gritos que parece a punto de escalar a algo peor. —Tenemos que planificar el próximo captura la bandera.

—Es una idea genial. – Percy dice y se endereza en su asiento. —¿Vas a estar con Jason o conmigo?— Le pregunta a Nico.

—¿Por qué asumes que estaré con uno de los dos?— Nico inclina la cabeza, genuinamente curiosa.

—Porque no tienes mucha experiencia…— Jason responde. Nico ladea la cabeza. Es un punto aceptable, aunque está el hecho de que Nico jamás tendrá experiencia si no la dejan practicar.

—Y porque eres… bueno, una hija de los tres grandes. Y nosotros… ya sabes. Es más natural. – Percy suelta. Nico se inclina hacia él, luciendo a punto de estallar. La mesa se calla súbitamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo liderar porque soy una chica?— Nico suena acusadora. Annabeth frunce el ceño. Piper mira a Jason con incredulidad. Clarisse luce asesina.

—Bueno…— Percy continua. De seguro va a deshacerse en explicaciones, sin embargo la insinuación está clara.

—¡Al diablo!— Grita Nico y estampa su mano contra la mesa. —Voy a hacer mi propio equipo. Lejos de sus idioteces machistas.

Por un aterrador segundo, Nico cree que nadie la va a respaldar. Todos la miran como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. La callada y antisocial Nico Di Angelo acababa de desafiar a los líderes del campamento y había sacado la voz.

—Atenea está con ella.— Dice Annabeth, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Nico. Nico quiere derrumbarse de alivio. No lo hace porque sería una muestra de debilidad. —De todas las personas, sesos de alga…— Annabeth mira a Percy con decepción.

—Afrodita también. ¿Y tú, Clarisse?— Se suma Piper y mira acusadoramente a la otra consejera de cabaña, como si negarse fuera una ofensa a todo el género femenino.

—Ares siempre está con Poseidón…— Clarisse titubea y Nico sabe que tiene que intervenir. Si espera vencer a Jason y a Percy necesita comenzar a pensar de forma estratégica.

—Poseidón dice que las chicas no podemos liderar. Y puedo darte algunos privilegios a la hora de duchas…— Nico le sonríe y el gesto se siente un poco forzado, pero Clarisse parece satisfecha.

—Estoy dentro. – Responde. Y así es como Nico forma un equipo ante las protestas ahogadas de Jason y Percy.

El equipo azul estaba conformado por Zeus, Poseidón, Hermes, Hefesto, Tique, Dionisio, Apolo, Iris y Hebe. El equipo rojo, dirigido por la improbable combinación de Annabeth, Clarisse y Nico, tenía también a Nike, Hipnos, Hécate, Afrodita, Némesis y Deméter. La mayoría de las cabañas del equipo rojo tenían consejeras. Pese a esto, los equipos estaban bastante parejos.

Ambos contaban con casi la misma cantidad de campistas y aunque el azul tenía a dos hijos de los tres grandes, el rojo tenía a la cabaña de Hécate y a Nico.

Si bien Nico está ofendida ante las dudas que expresan Jason y Percy acerca de su capacidad para liderar un equipo, pronto descubre que su molestia palidece en comparación con la de Annabeth. La hija de Atenea se vuelve un verdadero sargento, exigiendo reuniones varias veces al día para planificar estrategias.

Tres días después, Nico está sentada en una mesa, viendo como Annabeth dibuja un mapa del campamento y marca bases de forma obsesiva y Clarisse intenta organizar una buena defensa sin arruinar la ofensiva de Annabeth.

—¡Creí que no ibas a usar a los de Afrodita!

—¡Son la perfecta ofensiva!

—¡Si consigues que suelten los espejos por unos minutos, tal vez!

Nico no quiere involucrarse en la discusión, así que decide hacer algo productivo y recoger inteligencia, es decir, llamar por mensaje iris a Reyna.

—Reyna.— Nico llama, intentando no asustarla. La pretor está de espaldas, en un escritorio. —¿Me extrañaste?

Reyna voltea, sorprendida. Luego, una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—¡Nico!— Dice, aún sonriendo. —¿Cómo estás?

—En problemas. – Responde, sonriendo. —Puedo haberme metido en una situación difícil…

Cuando Nico acaba de contarle su historia, Reyna está riendo a carcajadas y algunas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

—Jason es romano.— Dice una vez se calma lo suficiente para hablar.— Si él hace la estrategia va a intentar asegurarse de bloquear tus poderes. No hagas ninguna estrategia que los involucre. Probablemente use una formación de flecha para romper tus defensas. Recomiendo un flanco derecho fuerte o la táctica de Cannas.

—Táctica de Cannas, formación de flecha…— Murmura Annabeth por lo bajo y comienza a tomar notas frenéticamente, pese a estar al otro lado de la habitación.

—Eres la mejor, Reyna. —Nico intenta mostrar su agradecimiento en sus ojos.

—Recuerda atar tu cabello, no quieres que se atrape en nada. —Recomienda y Nico asiente. —Y Nico, patea sus traseros ¿Quieres?— Reyna dice antes de cortar la conexión.

Nico se ríe. Era hora de empezar el juego.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Volví. La verdad, no quería dejar esta historia abandonada, pero alguien muy cercano a mí falleció a fines de abril. Fue inesperado, aunque pude despedirme. No tuve la fuerza para escribir por un buen tiempo. Lo curioso del duelo es que en el trabajo te dan entre dos a cinco días para recuperarte, pero el verdadero proceso tarda meses. Ya no se si estoy bien o no, pero hoy me he levantado con más ánimo y decidí editar. No es un capítulo genial ni nada, volví a escribir hace apenas una semana o dos, pero le he puesto mucho cariño.**_

_**Vuela alto, R. **_

* * *

Cuando Quirón inicia el "captura la bandera" lo único en lo que Nico puede pensar es que tiene que ganar este estúpido juego, cueste lo que cueste. Si no lo hace, Percy y Jason van a seguir tratándola como a una niña pequeña y no le van a permitir liderar nunca más.

Su siguiente pensamiento es que Reyna tenía razón. No sabe como se las han arreglado para hacerlo, pero está claro que Jason no va a permitir que Nico viaje por las sombras. Está intentando aplastar su única ventaja y Nico sonríe, contenta de no depender de ella.

Nico aún tenía un truco bajo la manga. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, no tendría porqué usarlo. Los dioses sabían que había contingencias para los planes de contingencia. La cabaña de Hécate junto a Afrodita y Atenea habían preparado muchísimas trampas y Nico esperaba que fuesen suficiente. Si no lo eran, bien, Nico puede o no haber levantado a los muertos y preparado a una pequeña cohorte romana para la guerra. Y si fallaban, Lou Ellen y sus hermanos se desharían de cualquiera que intentara traspasar sus defensas. En el dudoso caso de que alguien traspasara todas esas defensas, Piper y Drew custodiaban la bandera. Junto a ellas, Malcom estaba listo para protegerlas en caso de cualquier cosa.

Si la defensa era exagerada, la ofensiva iba a ser brutal. Los hijos de Hipnos avanzarían primero, para dormir a todos los vigías y arqueros. Nadie daría la voz de alarma. Una pequeña tropa de hijos de Niké entrarían, entonces, para barrer el terreno. Luego, los hijos de Némesis comenzarían a empujar la frontera hacia el otro equipo, quitándoles terreno y haciendo emboscadas. Patrullarían el nuevo borde para asegurarse de que nadie se colaba y lento, pero seguro, eliminarían las bases del otro equipo. Deméter se dedicaría a sembrar, literalmente, el caos y desorganizaría los esfuerzos enemigos por defenderse, volviendo al bosque en su contra.

Cuando el caos estuviese por llegar al punto culmine, Nico y Clarisse empeorarían las cosas. Comenzarían a correr y combatir entre el equipo azul, como si buscaran la bandera. Annabeth se encargaría de pasar sin ser vista y en realidad robar la bandera. Entonces, Nico y Clarisse cerrarían líneas a su alrededor y protegerían su escape junto a Deméter. Ares estaría esperando la señal de Annabeth para cargar hacia el terreno enemigo y crear confusión. Si todo funcionaba como debía, esto abrumaría a las patrullas e impediría que persiguieran a Annabeth.

Cuando Jason vio a Nico, le recordó a Reyna. Vestía pantalones vaqueros, botas de combate y una camiseta negra. Tenía el cabello en una trenza y dos rayas de pintura en sus mejillas, que la identificaban como parte del equipo rojo.

Hasta ahora, había sorteado todas las trampas y estaba combatiendo contra un chico de Hermes. Probablemente, ese combate consiga el record como el más corto de la historia, porque Nico es absolutamente despiadada y se nota que el chico no es tan bueno como ella. Tarda solo unos segundos para que Nico encuentre la abertura en su defensa que necesita. Nico le da un golpe seco con su espada en la cabeza. El casco del chico suena, sus ojos se cruzan y cae de espaldas. No vuelve a levantarse.

Jason hace una mueca. Aquello era una concusión cerebral segura. No puede seguir compadeciendo al chico porque Nico está intentando escabullirse y eso es algo que no puede permitir.

Sus espadas se cruzan nuevamente. Jason algo ha aprendido y no piensa dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Nico parece darse cuenta de inmediato. Sus ojos escanean el bosque y se ve repentinamente asustada, como si buscara a alguien que no está allí.

Entonces, la chica agarra con ambas manos la espada de Jason y tira. Es una locura y sus manos comienzan a sangrar de inmediato, porque Nico acaba de hacer el equivalente de apretar un cuchillo filoso en sus manos. Jason no se lo espera y por poco la suelta. Nico gruñe y le da una patada en el estómago. Jason se mueve hacia atrás y Nico tira hacia delante. El resultado es inevitable.

Jason suelta la espada. Nico corre un poco mas allá y pone la espada en su propio cinto. Se pasa una mano por la frente y se la tiñe de sangre. Tiene varios cortes en las manos. Clarisse le grita algo e intenta alejarse. Jason la persigue por el bosque. Y de repente, se da cuenta.

Clarisse y Nico eran señuelos. Ahora flanquean a Annabeth, que corre con la bandera en las manos, defendiendo a la otra chica de los campistas que la persiguen.

Jason se suma a la caza. Como todo buen romano, su sangre canta por una buena persecución y pronto le está pisando los talones.

—No me dejas otra opción. — Nico gruñe y aplasta una cuenta entre sus manos. Una niebla rosa llena el claro y Jason está rodeado por docenas de Nico Di Angelo. Más allá, Nico corre luchando a dos espadas. Puede ver a Percy, bandera en mano, al otro lado del arroyo. No llegará a tiempo. Annabeth ya está saliendo del agua.

* * *

La cabaña de Hécate junto a la de Afrodita habían creado un hechizo de clonación. Duraría unos minutos y gracias a la poción que había aportado la cabaña de Afrodita, el lanzador se camuflaría perfectamente ya que se vería diferente para todos. La apariencia cambiaba según lo que otros encontraban bello.

Lo habían llamado "La belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira." Era irónico pero cierto. Había discutido ampliamente acerca de quien debía usarlo. Clarisse creía que debía ser Annabeth. Nico descartó el plan porque, independiente de quien fuera, la perseguirían igual por tener la bandera. Nico creía que debía ser Clarisse, porque era más probable que ella se quedara atrás y Clarisse necesitara llevarse a Annabeth.

Annabeth había zanjado la discusión, decidiendo que debía ser Nico. Su razonamiento era simple, Nico podía ir contra Jason o Percy y vencer. Los clones, si resultaba bien, adquirirían esa habilidad.

Nico aceptó a regañadientes. No le gustaba la idea de dejar de verse como ella misma por varias horas, porque aquella era la única falla del hechizo, no habían conseguido disminuir el tiempo de efecto de la poción.

Annabeth salió del agua.

—¡El equipo Hades gana el captura la bandera!— Annabeth sonríe. Luce tan perfecta como siempre, aunque la han perseguido por todo el campamento y Percy intentó ahogarla por el camino. Nico la envidia un poco.

Clarisse se lanza a Annabeth y la levanta como si no pesara nada. Ambas ríen abrazadas y Nico no puede evitar sonreír.

—¡Chris!— Dice Clarisse y se lanza contra Nico, que apenas puede resistir el impacto. Clarisse tenía mucho mas músculo que ella.

—En realidad, amor…— Contesta el hijo de Hermes, mientras le da una mirada extraña a Nico. Debe ser perturbante ver a dos Clarisse. —Estoy acá

—Oh.— Clarisse dice bajito. —¡Lo hicimos, Nico!— Abraza a Nico y la hace girar en el aire. Nico ríe. Todos están abrazándose y Nico sabe que debería estar feliz, pero no puede. Aún así, ríe para no preocupar a nadie y se siente más invisible que nunca. Se dice a sí misma que es por el hechizo.

En vez de curar a todos en la enfermería, esa noche se trasladan a la fogata. Nico no sabe por que decide asistir. Tiene ambrosía en su cabaña. Debe devolverle la espada a Jasón. Tal vez es que su cabaña se siente como una prisión y Nico no ha ventilado y le recuerda a la vasija.

Se tropieza con varios campistas. Todos la llaman por un nombre diferente. Lacy, Marcus, Kate, Victoria, Arthur. Nadie parece reconocerla y es horrible. Finalmente ve a Jason, sentado lejos de la multitud.

—Hey.— Dice Nico, sujetando la espada tras su espalda. No sabe que decir. Es incómodo.

—Nico.— Jason le sonríe y Nico se congela. Le tiende torpemente la espada y Jason frunce el ceño cuando ve sus manos sangrando. —¡No has ido a curar tus manos! — Jason coge suavemente su espada y le pasa el brazo por lo hombros. No duda ni agarra el aire, como muchos otros que habían intentado tocarla pensando que era otra persona. Buscaban tocar a alguien más alto o bajo que Nico y terminaban agarrando algo que no estaba allí.

Nico frunce el ceño y se deja conducir por Jason. No debería. Jason se puso del lado de Percy y a Nico le dolió. Siempre sentía que los hombres eran más leales entre ellos y que ella siempre quedaba excluida. Y le molestaba muchísimo. Incluso aquí, incluso para Jason, el código de los hombres pesaba más que su amistad. Es muy contra su voluntad, pero la preocupación del chico hace que su enojo se derrita y Nico se odia por ser tan débil. Que el hechizo haya desaparecido le ha alegrado la noche y la ha hecho suavizarse.

Se da cuenta que no es así cuando le tiende las manos a Austin para que se las examine y la llama Drew entre tartamudeos. Se sonroja cuando le limpia las heridas y sus manos se quedan en las de Nico por un segundo demasiado largo. Junto a ella, Jason gruñe. Eso lleva a Nico a su otro problema. Jason la ve a ella, no a alguien más. Nico lo mira y sabe que sus mejillas reflejan lo rojas que tiene las suyas. Ambos saben que ha pasado y ninguno va a reconocerlo.

Los salva la campana. Percy llega corriendo e irrumpe en la conversación como un toro en una cristalería. Es una metáfora siempre adecuada para las irrupciones de Percy en su vida. Abruptas, desastrosas y sin ninguna sutileza.

Percy viste una expresión preocupada, por la que Nico no puede evitar regodearse. Es malo. Nico sabe que sentirse feliz cuando otros sufren te hace una mala persona, sin embargo no puede evitarlo. Se lo merece. De no ser por él, nada de este desastre estaría sucediendo.

—¡Nico!— Exclama. La ha llamado bella muchas veces y Nico siempre asumió que era sarcástico. El hecho de ser su ideal de belleza la sacude. Nico no es nada especial, solo una chica gótica y flacucha. Y Percy la conocía antes que eso. Que la encuentre bella es sorprendente.

Jason lo mira con molestia. Nico no sabe si es porque ha interrumpido su extraña conversación silenciosa o porque Percy parece dispuesto a arrojarse a los pies de Nico a suplicar perdón.

Nico no quiere que lo haga. Percy atrae atención donde quiera que vaya y Nico prefiere desaparecer. Nico no quiere volver a aceptar sus disculpas. Siempre lo hace y nunca ha acabado bien. El problema es su estúpido corazón, que no recibe el memo. Basta que Percy la mire para que Nico se derrita.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes.— Percy dice y luego le sonríe. — ¡Estuviste fantástica! No debería haber dudado de ti.

—Nico— Jason advierte, cogiéndola del brazo. De que le está advirtiendo, Nico no sabe. Su tono es peligroso.

—No quiero hablar. Estoy molesta, Jackson. — Nico lo mira con cansancio. No sabe por qué está molesta, pero no quiere hablar con Percy. Quiere llorar, esconderse bajo sus mantas y no salir en dos semanas.

—¿Y no con Jason…?— Pregunta el chico, viendo como Jason la coge por la muñeca.

—No con Jason. — Nico responde, sin impresionar. Lo cierto es que Jason se preocupa genuinamente por ella y conectan mejor. Siempre sabe lo que Nico necesita. Es imposible molestarse con alguien tan jodidamente perfecto. Nico desliza sus dedos entre los de Jason, es un toque meramente platónico, se dice a sí misma, y se larga en dirección a la cabina de Zeus


End file.
